Révolution!
by mambanoir
Summary: France, juillet 1789, Harry, Ron et Neville, jeunes marins anglais vont croiser le chemin de trois aristocrates, Draco, Blaise et Severus, qu'ils sauveront. ils trouveront l'amour mais deux d'entre eux seront séparés.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R,.........la révolution non plus n'est pas à moi lol, enfin j'ai peut-être eut un ou une arrière arrière arière arrière-quelque chose qui y a prit part, donc j'ai des droits quelque part.....un peu.....un tout petit peu.....non?**

**-**

**C'est de nouveau une histoire avec mes couples favoris, HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL.**

**Donc avec relations homosexuelle et lemon, homophobes ne lisez pas!**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**Paris 1789.**

**-**

Perchés sur leurs chevaux Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat tentaient de se frayer un passage au milieu d'une foule en colère qui déferlait dans la rue en levant d'un air menaçant des armes hétéroclites telles que fourches, faux, gourdins etc…. et criant « A LA BASTILLE » et au chant de « A ça ira, ça ira, ça ira…...les aristocrates à la lanterne.....à ça ira, ça ira, ça ira.....les aristocrates on les pendra.

Harry brun aux yeux verts, Ron roux au yeux bleus et Neville brun aux doux yeux marron, parvinrent à échapper au flot qui entraînait leurs chevaux de force dans la mauvaise direction en se réfugiant dans une ruelle adjacente, et là ils attendirent patiemment que le calme revienne.

Ils étaient Anglais, âgés de 19 ans et étaient tous les trois revêtus de l'uniforme des cadets de la marine, ils faisaient partie de la flotte de sa grâcieuse majesté Georges III roi d'Angleterre.

Au cours d'un simple voyage de formation, c'était leur dernière année d'école avant de devenir officiers, ils avaient essuyés une forte tempête près des côtes françaises qui avait provoquée de grave avaries à leur navire, ils avaient donc étés forcés de faire escale au Havre où les responsables du port leur avaient donnés l'autorisation de séjourner pour réparer.

Les réparations devant prendre deux bonnes semaines le capitaine leur avait donné quartier libre et les trois amis avaient décidés d'aller visiter la si célèbre capitale, malgré qu'ils aient entendus quelques rumeurs sur les émeutes qui y avaient lieu depuis quelques temps.

-

Ron, Harry et Neville l'ignoraient encore, comme le reste du monde, mais la révolution française était en marche et n'allait pas tarder à se répandre dans tous le pays comme une traînée de poudre.

-

Ils étaient arrivés dans la capitale après quatre jours de voyage et là ils avaient pu se rendre compte de l'effervescence qui y régnait, le peuple poussé à bout et qui avait faim grondait, mécontent.

Ce peuple réputé si bon enfant était devenu plus que menaçant et sur toutes les places publique les appels aux armes se multipliaient, la hargne devenait omniprésente.

Paris était devenu dangereux et durant les deux jours qu'ils y avaient passés ils étaient pratiquement restés enfermés à l'auberge où ils avaient loués des chambres, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se promener dans les rues de la ville devenue hostile.

Déçus ils avaient décidés de repartir au matin du troisième jour et c'est en prenant le chemin du retour qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés bloqués par la foule hurlante qui semblait bien décidé à se rendre à cette fameuse Bastille.

-

« C'est quoi cette Bastille ? demanda Ron en observant la coulée humaine, tous les trois parlaient et comprenaient parfaitement le français qu'on leur avait enseigné à l'école de marine.

« Je crois que c'est une prison ! répondit Harry qui tenta de se rappeler ses cours.

« Oui c'est ça et ils y enferment des nobles en général, pour différentes raisons, politique le plus souvent, mais pourquoi en ont-ils après cette prison ? s'étonna Neville.

Le brun haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et voyant que la foule s'éclaircissait il fit avancer son cheval.

« Je crois qu'on peut y aller !

Rapidement ils quittèrent la ville et prirent le chemin du retour.

-

**Un château à quelques lieux de Paris.**

**-**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda avec anxiété Blaise Zabini à son ami.

C'était un très beau noir, grand, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient retenus sur la nuque par un catogan et dans ses grands yeux sombres une inquiétude certaine se reflétait.

Dans son pays d'origine il était fils de roi, mais il vivait en France depuis une dizaine d'années.

Ses parents l'y avaient envoyé pour faire des études et c'est là qu'il était devenu ami avec celui à qui il s'était adressé, Draco Malfoy, qui était comme un frère pour lui, sa famille l'ayant prise sous sa protection quand il s'était retrouvé seul et sans argent suite à la mort de ses parents survenue trois ans plus tôt.

Ils avaient étés assassinés dans leur palais par des traîtres qui avaient ensuite prit le pouvoir.

« Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas ? redemanda Blaise avec une inquiétude grandissante.

-

A la nuit tombée le château où ils vivaient avait été brusquement envahit par une meute de révolutionnaires, venus du village tout proche et de Paris, qui hurlaient « A mort les aristos ». L'insurrection se répandait.

A ce moment-là Blaise et Draco dînaient dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Lucius, le père de Draco, et du parrain de ce dernier, Severus Snape.

Severus vivait habituellement en Angleterre et n'était là que pour un court séjour, il l'ignorait encore mais il avait vraiment mal choisit son moment pour une visite.

Pris par surprise Lucius, qui pourtant savait que le pays allait mal mais n'aurait jamais crû que cela atteindrait les campagnes, avait saisit son épée et avait rapidement ordonné à son fils et à Blaise de se réfugier dans la pièce secrète au sous-sol, d'y réunir l'or et l'argent qu'il y avait et de les attendre.

Puis il avait fait face aux assaillants pour les retenir.

« Obéissez ! leur avait crié durement Severus, avant de se jeter lui aussi dans la bataille, en voyant que les deux jeunes gens hésitaient à les laisser.

Draco et Blaise avaient tourné les talons et avaient filés.

-

« Ils vont venir ! répondit Draco tandis qu'il remplissait hâtivement une sacoche de cuir avec l'argent, les papiers importants et les bijoux qui se trouvaient dans les deux grandes armoires qui tapissaient un mur, c'était en quelque sorte le coffre-fort de son père et il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce, à part une grosse lanterne accroché à un clou.

Les mains et la voix de Draco ne tremblaient pas, mais sa chevelure, d'un blond presque blanc et habituellement toujours très bien coiffée, était en bataille, ses yeux gris étaient devenus presque noir sous l'inquiétude et ses traits altiers étaient tendus.

Quand il eut terminé il s'immobilisa et Blaise, qui l'avait regardé faire en se tenant près de la porte, vint se mettre près de lui.

Silencieux ils tendirent l'oreille, espérant des bruits de pas, mais l'épaisseur des murs et de la porte ne laissait passer aucun son.

Un long moment terriblement silencieux passa et ils firent un véritable bond en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Severus qui se rua à l'intérieur en la refermant derrière lui avant de la barricader avec une grosse planche prévue à cet effet.

« Où est mon père ? s'écria Draco affolé.

Son parrain se tourna vers lui sans un mot et à l'expression de son visage le blond comprit.

« Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en baissant la tête.

Rapidement Severus s'avança jusqu'à lui et le saisit par les épaules.

« Je suis désolé ! lui dit-il avec une urgence dans la voix……mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais pour l'instant tu dois mettre tes larmes de côté il faut faire vite, le château est en flamme, il faut que tu ouvres le passage secret et une fois dans les bois nous filerons sur le Havre, nous y trouveront bien un bateau qui acceptera contre espèce sonnante de nous emmener en Angleterre.

Draco ravala ses larmes et releva la tête, son père ne tolérait pas la faiblesse et il se devait d'y faire honneur, il mit de côté sa peine comme lui avait dit son parrain et redressa le torse.

« Allons-y ! dit-il en se détournant pour se diriger vers un angle de mur.

Là il appuya des deux mains sur un gros bloc de pierre, pas différent des autres pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le secret, qu'il poussa jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic se fasse entendre.

Presque immédiatement les deux armoires qui couvraient le mur se séparèrent et s'ouvrirent, formant comme une porte à double battant, et ils aperçurent l'entrée du tunnel, très sombre.

Draco alla prendre la lanterne qu'il alluma et y pénétra d'un pas ferme, Blaise et Severus le suivirent.

-

« Il va falloir qu'on trouve un endroit pour dormir ! fit Neville alors qu'il chevauchait entre ses deux amis.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et il commençait à fatiguer.

« Il y a un village un peu……

Ron qui avait commencé à parler s'arrêta brusquement et tendit un doigt.

« Regardez par là, on dirait qu'il y a le feu.

Ils stoppèrent leurs chevaux et regardèrent tous dans la direction indiquée.

« C'est un château qui brûle ! constata Harry, sourcils froncés pour tenter de mieux voir.

« Shut, écoutez ! fit Ron d'un ton inquiet…..on entend des cris.

L'espace d'un instant ils écoutèrent tous dans un silence absolu.

« Ils veulent tuer des aristos » ! fit Neville dans un murmure pensif……encore…..j'ai l'impression que ça va mal par ici aussi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans ce pays ? S'énerva le rouquin, il avait toujours entendu parler de la France comme d'une nation bon enfant où il faisait bon vivre, mais tout ce qu'il voyait depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués c'était des gens remplis de colère et avides d'en découdre sans qu'il comprenne avec qui ni pourquoi......ils sont tous devenus fous ou quoi?

« Il y a des gens sur la route là-bas ! Les prévint Harry en les observant avec attention……et ils ne paraissent pas très amicaux.

« Dites……si on coupait plutôt à travers bois ! proposa Neville d'une voix angoissée……Ron a raison ils sont tous fous et j'ai pas très envie d'aller jusqu'à ce village, ils pourraient très mal prendre notre présence.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! approuva Harry qui lui aussi n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à une population en colère, l'uniforme anglais ne les protégerait peut-être pas tout le temps de la folie incompréhensible qui semblait avoir prit possession de ces hommes et de ces femmes.

D'un commun accord ils quittèrent la route pour se diriger sous les arbres.

Là ils avancèrent au pas en tentant de garder la bonne direction, ce qui n'était pas très facile, il n'y avait pas de sentier tracé et il faisait sombre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ ils débouchèrent sur une vaste clairière que la lune éclairait et ils s'arrêtèrent près des ruines d'une petite bâtisse envahie par la flore.

Ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer comme ça au jugé et après s'être concertés ils mirent pieds à terre.

Après avoir attachés les chevaux dans un coin ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui restait à peu près debout de la bâtisse, qui ressemblait fortement à une ancienne chapelle, et allaient s'asseoir contre un mur quand un grincement sinistre les fit s'immobiliser, le coeur battant et tous les sens aux aguets.

Le bruit semblait venir du mur d'en face qui était recouvert par le lierre et ils le fixèrent avec appréhension.

Les yeux grands ouverts ils virent les branches se soulever et s'écarter, poussées par une grille de fer rouillée et trois silhouettes émergèrent d'un escalier sous-terrain; semblant sortir de terre.

Quand ils furent entièrement sortis les trois nouveaux venus les apercurent et à leur tour ils s'immobilisèrent.

Les deux groupes se fixèrent, indécis et aussi peu rassuré les uns que les autres.

-

**Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite.**

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

Severus, qui soutenait Draco d'un bras, réagit le premier en voyant leurs uniformes qu'il reconnut avec un certain soulagement, c'était des compatriotes.

« Vous êtes des marins anglais n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il en lâchant le blond et en utilisant leur langue natale.

« Oui, des élèves-officiers et notre bateau est ancré au Havre ! Répondit immédiatement Harry, lui aussi soulagé de voir qu'ils ne semblaient pas agressifs……et vous qui êtes-vous ?

Il y eut un silence mais le brun qui les détaillait avec attention avait dejà comprit, à voir leurs vêtements de prix et à leurs maintient il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas des paysans, et vu leurs traits un peu hagards il fit facilement le rapprochement avec l'incendie.

« Vous venez du château qui brûle et c'est après vous qu'ils en ont ? reprit-il.

« Oui, c'était ma demeure ! répondit Draco dans un anglais parfait tout en s'appuyant contre le mur en faisant une grimace de douleur.

Le passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté était en très mauvais état et, ouvrant la marche aux deux autres, il s'était méchamment tordu la cheville entre des blocs de pierre qui s'étaient éboulés.

« Tu es blessé ? s'enquit Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il souffrait.

« Cheville ! fit Draco laconique.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir et te reposer ! l'invita le brun……nous avons quelques provisions et nous les partagerons volontiers avec vous.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un pique-nique ! intervint sèchement Severus……nous devons partir et nous éloigner de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais c'est le début de la guerre civile ici et c'est dangereux pour nous de traîner dans le coin, les choses vont aller de plus en plus mal dans ce pays, nous devons rejoindre le Havre au plus vite et trouver un bateau pour l'Angleterre.

« Nous comprenons, nous voulions visiter Paris mais là aussi il y avait des émeutes partout ! fit Harry qui observa Draco un instant, ce dernier avait baissé la tête et semblait très fatigué et abattu.

Le brun, qui avait toujours tendance à se porter au secours de ceux en détresse, eut envie de l'aider et une idée surgit dans son esprit.

« Vous cherchez un bateau? nous en avons un nous.........enfin c'est pas vraiment le notre évidemment mais peut-être que notre capitaine accepterait de vous prendre à bord ! s'exclama t-il……Ron, Neville, allez cherchez les chevaux, on repart et on les emmène avec nous.

En parlant il n'avait pas lâché le blond des yeux et celui-ci ayant vivement relevé la tête à ses paroles, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent un instant.

« Pourquoi veux-tu nous aider ? interrogea Draco d'un air méfiant.

« Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Harry dans un sourire rassurant, il avait juste envie de le faire c'est tout et ne se posait même pas la question.

Ses deux amis revinrent avec les chevaux et il se saisit des rênes du sien, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le blond.

« Viens, je vais t'aider à monter.

Après une hésitation et un bref regard interrogatif en direction de Severus qui lui fit signe d'accepter, le blond obéit en boitillant et se retrouva deux minutes plus tard assit sur la selle et le dos calé contre le torse du brun qui avait sauté après lui.

Ron, qui était déjà sur son cheval, tendit une main vers Blaise qui sans un mot la saisit et se plaça d'un bond derrière lui.

Neville qui lui était d'un naturel trop timide n'osa pas tendre la main à Severus, il le regarda et attendit simplement que l'homme se décide à monter.

Ce que ce dernier fit sans tarder.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route, Harry en tête guidé par Draco qui connaissait parfaitement les bois.

-

« Je peux savoir ton nom ? demanda Blaise au bout d'un long moment de chevauchée silencieuse.

« Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron ! répondit ce dernier……et toi ?

« Blaise Zabini……et dis-moi y à beaucoup d'anglais qui ont des cheveux comme les tiens ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna le rouquin immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Ils ont une drôle de couleur ! Répondit lentement Blaise sans penser à mal……j'en avais jamais vu des comme ça, ils sont presque rouge, c'est bizarre.

Ron se sentit directement attaqué et prit mal la chose, depuis tout petit on se moquait de ses cheveux, il en avait beaucoup souffert et ne le supportait plus.

Avec l'âge et sa carrure athlétique se développant il avait apprit à se défendre et en général cela finissait mal pour celui qui osait dire un seul mot sur ses cheveux.

« Ah oui ? répliqua t-il aigrement……et bien moi j'avais jamais vu de près quelqu'un avec la peau noire, et je trouve ça bizarre aussi si tu veux savoir.

Cette fois ce fut Blaise qui se sentit agressé, lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert de la moquerie des autres lors de son arrivée en France, les noirs étant plus que rare à cette époque dans ce pays.

Ce fut immédiatement l'incompréhension totale entre les deux jeunes gens, chacun prenant comme une offense la remarque de l'autre.

« Vous nous sortez d'une situation délicate et nous sommes vos débiteurs, alors je préfère oublier les mots qui viennent d'être prononcés ! rétorqua le noir avec hauteur et acidité tout en tentant, en vain, d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec le corps de Ron devant lui……mais dorénavant nous allons limiter nos échanges au strict minimum.

« Ca me convient parfaitement Monsieur ! riposta le rouquin sèchement et ironiquement.

Aussi renfrogné l'un que l'autre ils ne dirent plus un mot, essayant autant que possible de s'ignorer, ce qui est assez difficile quand on partage la même selle.

-

Neville lui était plutôt mal à l'aise, l'homme derrière lui s'était emparé des rênes d'une main autoritaire, et sans même lui demander son avis, dés qu'il était monté et le jeune homme se trouvait totalement enserré entre ses bras.

Neville se sachant depuis toujours attiré par la gent masculine, c'était là une situation plutôt gênante, surtout que ce spécimen-là était du genre qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

Il avait capturé son regard dés ses premiers mots, à leur sortie du tunnel.

Ce n'était pas que ses traits étaient beaux, non on ne se retournerait sûrement pas sur lui pour s'extasier sur sa beauté loin de là, il était plutôt inquiétant à dire vrai, mais quand on le regardait un peu mieux c'était l'ensemble de sa personne qui captivait et éveillait immédiatement l'intérêt.

Ténébreux et le regard fier il semblait posséder une grande force intérieure et être très sûr de lui, il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'arrogance innée qui faisait que Neville s'était sentit tout de suite fasciné par lui.

D'apparence l'inconnu était plutôt austère, effet qui était rehaussé par ses vêtements entièrement noirs, et son visage avait un air des plus sévère, mais il avait aussi, d'après ce que le jeune homme pouvait sentir, un corps bien musclé.

-

Neville était donc très tendu, il osait à peine respirer et gardait les yeux rivés sur la crinière du cheval qui avançait au pas mais semblait agité, des tics nerveux le parcouraient et il renaclait sans cesse.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? fit brusquement une voix grave et rude tout près de son oreille.

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

« Neville londubat ! répondit-il rapidement……pour vous servir ! rajouta t-il sans savoir pourquoi d'un ton plus lent et plus bas.

Severus n'y fit pas attention.

« Bien, alors Mrs Londubat auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser les étriers ? vous êtes tellement tendu que le cheval le sent, ça l'énerve et j'ai du mal à le tenir avec les rênes uniquement.

Neville rougit violemment tout en bénissant le fait qu'il fasse sombre et dégagea vivement ses pieds des étriers.

« Pardon ! marmonna t-il encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je vous fait peur ? interrogea Severus qui rajouta d'un air très sérieux……ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mange que mes ennemis, et je ne vous considère pas comme tel……autrement vous seriez déjà mort.

« J'ai pas peur de vous ! protesta Neville en tournant légèrement la tête pour lui jeter un regard en coin…..c'est juste que…… que je suis fatigué.

« Dans ce cas appuyez-vous sur moi et dormez ! proposa Severus d'un ton froid et indifférent mais qui rajouta avec une pointe railleuse……le cheval vous en sera sûrement reconnaissant.

Neville qui préférait ne pas discuter plus avant, se résigna à obéir et doucement il se laissa aller contre la large poitrine en fermant les yeux.

Très rapidement il se sentit plus à l'aise que ce qu'il avait craint et sa fatigue étant bien réelle le sommeil l'envahit.

« Vous m'avez pas dit votre nom ! murmura t-il dans un dernier sursaut de conscience.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la réponse avant de sombrer complètement.

-

Harry guidait son cheval tout en suivant les indications que Draco lui donnait de temps en temps, à part ça ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot et le brun curieux voulait en savoir plus sur le blond.

« Tu connais l'Angleterre ? finit-il par demander……qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois là-bas ?

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Ma famille est d'origine anglaise ! expliqua t-il……quand ma mère est morte j'avais cinq ans et mon père…..il buta sur le mot et reprit…..il….il a eut du mal à se remettre de sa disparition, comme il avait des affaires en France il a décidé que nous irions nous y installer pour changer d'environnement, mais nous possédons un manoir familial en Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire, c'est là que nous irons.

« Et ton père il est où ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Draco qui était appuyé contre lui, leva la tête vers le ciel, se retrouvant la joue presque collée à celle de brun.

« Il est mort ! dit-il dans un souffle étranglé……les révolutionnaires…

Il ne pu continuer et ferma fort les yeux pour contenir ses larmes.

« Je suis désolé ! lui murmura le brun qui comprit et son visage était si proche du sien qu'il eut brusquement envie de l'embrasser pour le consoler, mais il se retint, sans lâcher les rênes il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

Ce blond lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, pas seulement à cause de son physique de rêve, il dégageait en plus quelque chose de particulier qui l'attirait avec force, il eut de la peine pour lui et respecta son silence.

-

Harry avait mit longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il était homosexuel, à vrai dire jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans il n'avait jamais ressentit d'attirance pour l'un ou l'autre sexe, l'amour ne l'intéressait pas et il n'y pensait tout simplement pas.

Ron, Neville et lui avaient été élevés dans un orphelinat depuis leurs plus jeunes âges et ils étaient très vite devenus amis, restant le plus souvent entre eux et ne se mêlant que peu avec les autres, peut-être parce que déjà inconsciemment ils savaient qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les trois et qu'ils étaient différents.

Les autres aussi avaient dû le sentir parce qu'ils n'avaient pas cherchés à les approcher, ce qui avait renforcer leurs liens.

A douze ans on leur avait proposé l'école militaire et ils avaient accepté, étant pauvres et sans avenir ils n'avaient guère de choix, c'était même plutôt une occasion rêvée.

Ils étaient donc allés dans cette école, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais regrettés d'ailleurs, et c'est durant cette période-là que Neville et Ron avaient comprit qu'ils étaient gays.

Mais Harry lui mit beaucoup plus de temps qu'eux à le découvrir.

A quinze ans il était enfin tombé amoureux……d'un garçon.

Il l'avait rencontré dans une taverne de Londres où ils se rendaient quand ils avaient quartier libre.

Il était beau, plus âgé que lui de quatre ans, c'était un fils de bonne famille qui venait s'encanailler dans un endroit populaire et Harry était tombé sous le charme.

Leur aventure avait durée six mois puis il avait disparut sans prévenir, sans même lui laisser un mot.

C'était son premier amour et sa première déception et le brun avait mit longtemps à s'en remettre, à partir de là il fut fixé sur ses préférences mais depuis il n'avait eu que très peu d'amants, il était trop sentimental pour se contenter de rencontres éphémères.

-

« Je suis vraiment désolé! Murmura Harry une nouvelle fois en voyant des larmes rouler sur la joue de Draco qui n'était pas parvenu à les contenir.

Cela fit réagir le blond qui se secoua et se redressa vivement, se laisser aller devant des inconnus n'était pas dans son caractère habituellement, il était trop fier pour ça.

« N'en parlons plus!

-

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Voilà je mets ce chapitre en avance pour faire une réponse commune aux reviews que j'ai reçu (autrement je vais devoir répéter la même chose lol), elles m'ont ravit, elles sont très intelligentes et j'ai vraiment apprécié à leur lecture, c'est très agréable de lire des commentaires sensés.**

**Alors je voudrais préciser que j'adore l'Histoire, ça me passionne lol mais si j'ai prit une base bien réelle (je pense que c'est important de ne pas dire d'âneries même pour une simple fic...... la preuve, vous le remarqueriez lol) j'ai aussi prit des libertés par rapport à mon histoire.**

**Pour le déroulement de ma fic j'ai en quelque sorte accéléré l'Histoire, par exemple en anticipant la chasse aux aristocrates, qui c'est en effet passée bcp plus tard réellement.**

**En effet aussi la plupart des nations voisine savaient ce qui se préparaient (et l'ont même financé), mais au niveau des gouvernements, pas des peuples, eux ignoraient tout et j'ai écrit en pensant plutôt à eux.**

**Enfin voilà, ne m'en voulez pas pour mes arrangements lol, et je vous remercie beaucoup parce que j'ai prit énormément de plaisir à vous lire, ça m'oblige presque à regarder ma propre fic différemment lol, bien que ça soit avant tout une histoire d'amour.**

**Merci et bisous à vous toutes!**

**-**

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

Ils continuèrent ainsi d'avancer à l'abri des arbres jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, à ce moment-là ils aperçurent une vieille cabane en planche et décidèrent de s'y arrêter pour une pause.

Ils étaient courbattus et tous épuisés, chevaux comprit, sauf Neville qui dormait comme un bienheureux et ne se réveilla qu'après que Severus l'ai secoué fortement pour mettre pieds à terre.

A l'intérieur de la cabane qui devait être abandonnée depuis longtemps vu son état, il n'y avait rien, et chacun s'installa comme il le pu sur le sol de terre battue.

Harry partagea les quelques provisions qu'ils avaient et ils mangèrent rapidement en silence, ils étaient trop fatigués pour engager une conversation quelconque.

Leur maigre repas achevé tous le monde s'allongea pour dormir, à part Neville qui sortit pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Harry, de son côté, mit un moment avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, mains croisées derrière la nuque il songeait au chemin qui leur restait à parcourir pour atteindre le Havre, ce qui faisait environ trois jours de cheval.

Severus avait dit que la situation allait rapidement empirer et Harry espérait qu'ils auraient le temps d'atteindre leur but avant que ce ne soit le cas.

Une guerre civile était ce qu'il y avait de pire, dans ce genre de conflit n'importe qui pouvait devenir un ennemi et il ne désirait vraiment pas se retrouver prit au milieu.

-

Neville se promenait tranquillement en chantonnant doucement, il avait très bien dormi entre les bras de Severus et il se sentait de bonne humeur.

Lentement il s'éloigna de la cabane.

Il erra un moment au hasard puis quand il en eut assez il prit le chemin du retour.

Il y était presque quand il aperçut deux hommes, armés de faucilles à l'air parfaitement affûtées, qui regardaient à l'intérieur à travers les planches disjointes.

Intrigué Neville se cacha derrière un fourré et les observa avec inquiétude.

Il les vit échanger quelques mots à voix basse que de là où il était il ne pu entendre, mais à la façon sournoise dont ils s'avancèrent vers la porte il comprit que ses amis étaient en danger, ils devaient tous être plongés dans un profond sommeil vu leur état de fatigue, et ils n'allaient pas avoir le temps de réagir.

Ils allaient être égorgés dans leur sommeil.

Le cœur affolé il les vit ouvrir la porte avec beaucoup de précaution et là il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il devait tenter d'alerter ses amis.

Il bondit de derrière le fourré en poussant de véritable hurlements et se précipita vers eux.

Les deux hommes surprit par les cris s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent, lui faisant face alors qu'il arrivait presque sur eux, hurlant toujours.

Heureusement, entre-temps le premier cri avait suffit pour réveiller les autres.

Severus, le premier, fut sur ses pieds d'un bond, épée au poing, suivit d'Harry, Ron et Blaise, Draco bien réveillé lui aussi mais étant incapable de se lever aussi vite resta assit, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et les intrus comprenant que ça tournait mal pour eux prirent la fuite à toutes jambes, tentant quand même au passage de blesser Neville qui esquiva adroitement et ne s'arrêta que près de ses amis qui étaient sortis.

« Heureusement que tu ne dormais pas ! lui dit Harry après avoir comprit ce qui avait faillit se passer et en lui tapant sur l'épaule…… merci parce que sans toi je crois qu'on était tous mort.

Neville sourit, un peu gêné, et croisa les yeux noirs d'encre de Severus qui rengaina son épée.

« C'était plutôt courageux de votre part ! le félicita ce dernier de ce ton froid qui lui semblait habituel……surtout que vous n'êtes même pas armé.

« Sur le moment je n'y ai pas pensé ! répondit Neville dont le sourire s'agrandit, sa timidité le paralysait souvent mais là c'est vrai qu'il n'avait songé qu'à ses amis et il était content que quelqu'un comme lui, qui semblait n'avoir jamais peur de rien, le juge courageux, c'était valorisant.

« Neville le sauveur ! plaisanta Ron en lui entourant affectueusement les épaules d'un bras pour le serrer contre lui.....merci!

« Ils vont sûrement donner l'alerte ! fit Severus sombrement……il faut partir d'ici au plus vite et éviter tous les endroits habités, les Malfoy sont très connu dans la région et Draco ainsi que Blaise sont trop facilement reconnaissable….

« C'est le problème d'avoir quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, on vous remarque trop et on vous oublie plus! le coupa nonchalemment Blaise qui rajouta d'un air faussement innocent……et oui, comme une peau noire……ou bien une couleur de cheveux un peu trop…..bizarre !

Cela pouvait très bien s'appliquer à Draco qui était d'un blond presque blanc plutôt rare, mais le rouquin se sentit clairement visé, il fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard peu amène, qui ne perturba pas le noir, tout en ouvrant la bouche pour rétorquer mais Severus le devança en reprenant.

« Pour tous les révolutionnaires du coin ce sont des hommes à abattre, les aristocrates responsables de leur oppression, même si c'est faux.

« Et pas vous ? s'enquit Harry avec curiosité……vous viviez pourtant au château et donc vous êtes aussi un aristocrate Français non ?

« Non, je vis en Angleterre et ne vient en France que rarement, mais en effet je serais jugé comme eux! daigna expliquer Severus qui se tu et fixa Ron, Harry et Neville à tour de rôle d'un air sérieux avant de continuer.

« Vous devez comprendre que toute cette populace ne réfléchit plus et n'est plus capable de juger, sans sans douter elle-même se laisse mener par ceux qui souhaitent l'anarchie pour prendre le pouvoir à leur tour, les gens sont des moutons contents de l'être, ils suivent ceux qui savent les manipuler et orienter leur colère dans le sens qu'ils désirent, et sans tout savoir le peuple hurlent bêtement avec le plus fort du moment, c'est comme ça et on n'y changera rien.......mais cela nous mets tous en danger, vous aussi, si ces excités nous tombent dessus ils ne chercheront pas à comprendre qui est qui, même vos uniformes ne vous protégeront pas de leur folie sanguinaire, pour eux si vous êtes pris avec nous vous serez des complices de ceux qu'ils haïssent et vous subirez le même sort.

Les trois amis s'entre regardèrent.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, nous nous débrouillerons très bien tout seuls ! intervint Draco qui surprit leurs regards en sortant de la cabane.

Harry se tourna vers lui et détailla le beau visage aux traits tirés mais où les yeux gris brillaient farouches et déterminés, malgré son air si vulnérable que le brun sentit son cœur fondre de tendresse et il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait s'en aller en le laissant à la merci de tous ces sauvages, rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent poser leurs sales pattes sur lui le fit frémir d'indignation.

« A pied et avec ta cheville blessée vous n'irez pas bien loin ! dit-il doucement avant de lui sourire……de toute façon nous allons au même endroit et il n'est pas question de vous abandonner ! rajouta t-il d'un ton sans réplique……aux chevaux !

-

Un instant plus tard ils partaient au galop, sortant du bois pour traverser un grand champ de blé tout prêt à être moissonné mais abandonné par les paysans qui avaient préféré aller tuer et piller dans les maisons nobles, laissant éclater une fureur et un ressentiment qui couvait depuis trop longtemps.

Ils délaissèrent une fois de plus la grand-route qu'ils ne firent que traverser pour regagner les bois mais ils la longèrent tout en restant à l'abri.

-

En fin d'après-midi ils parvinrent en vue d'une grosse bourgade et ils s'arrêtèrent indécis.

Devait-ils y entrer ou pas ? dans quel état d'esprit était la population ?

Après une courte discussion ils choisirent de ne pas prendre de risque et de la contourner.

Mais ils avaient besoin de provisions et aussi de repos, ils n'avaient pu dormir qu'une heure et la fatigue se transformait en épuisement.

Même les chevaux, qui portaient double charge, semblaient avoir du mal à avancer et les cavaliers les sentaient trembler.

Il fut donc décidé qu'ils allaient trouver un endroit où s'installer pour la nuit et que l'un d'entre eux irait faire les achats.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les bois pour plus de sûreté et ayant trouvé l'endroit adéquat près d'un large ruisseau assez profond, ils s'y arrêtèrent.

Ceci fait Harry se désigna d'office pour se rendre en ville et après avoir aidé Draco à descendre il allait remonter sur son cheval quand ce dernier l'arrêta en le saisissant par le poignet.

Surprit le brun tourna son regard vers lui, plongeant dans les yeux gris où étrangement il y lut comme de la gêne mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

« Fais comme si tu ne comprenais pas le français ! fit le blond……ils ne se méfieront pas, par ici c'est courant les étrangers qui se rendent à Paris et je pense que pour un temps encore ça te protégera.

Harry fit oui de la tête sans le quitter des yeux et ils restèrent là un instant à se fixer, sans un mot, sans un geste.

Puis Draco le lâcha lentement et recula.

Le brun qui sentait encore la chaleur de sa main sur son poignet et dont le cœur battait fort enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop.

Immobile le blond le suivit des yeux autant qu'il pu et quand il eut disparut il baissa la tête.

Ce jeune marin anglais lui faisait un drôle d'effet, près de lui il se sentait bien, ses bras étaient rassurants et son contact allégeait la peine qu'il ressentait pour son père.

Et aussi il ne pouvait se cacher qu'il avait été très heureux et soulagé quand Harry avait refusé de les abandonner, avec lui à ses côtés il lui semblait que tout serait plus facile.

Il soupira et en boitillant il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un grand arbre, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par un homme, mais il avait toujours lutté contre ça et n'avait eut des rapports qu'avec des filles……..enfin, une seule pour être honnête. Cela c'était passé lors d'une fête donnée par des amis de son père chez qui ils étaient invités, la fille de la maison qui était pourtant mariée lui avait tourné autour toute la soirée, le provoquant sans cesse, et au beau milieu de la nuit elle était venu le trouver dans sa chambre.

Elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et Draco n'avait pu faire autrement qu'obéir à ses désirs.

Etre à la hauteur était presque un devoir, mais il n'y avait prit qu'un maigre plaisir et par la suite il n'avait pas été tenté de recommencer l'expérience, avec elle ou avec une autre.

Blaise qui lui n'avait eut aucune difficulté pour s'accepter en tant qu'homosexuel, se moquait souvent de lui.

« Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu regardes la vérité en face ! lui disait-il souvent.

En général Draco haussait les épaules et ne répondait pas.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, tout était si compliqué, et ce n'était pas qu'il refusait d'admettre ce qu'il était, c'est simplement qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était totalement différent.

-

Ron s'était allongé dans l'herbe, appuyé contre la selle de son cheval.

Du coin de l'oeil il épiait Blaise qui était assit assit non loin de là et mâchonnait un brin d'herbe pensivement sans lui prêter attention.

A le regarder et sans savoir pourquoi le rouquin sentit brusquement l'énervement le gagner et une envie quasi irrésistible de le provoquer le saisit.

Il savait que c'était complètement idiot mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

« OH! Le héla t-il d'un ton rogue......vas cherchez du bois pour faire un feu.

Blaise se crispa instantanément et tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ses yeux sombres luisants de colère le fusillèrent et pendant un instant il sembla tout prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Puis brusquement il sembla se raviser.

Il prit une longue inspiration, se leva calmement et passa près de Ron d'un pas fier et hautain en lui jetant un regard froid et dédaigneux qui disait clairement:

« Je ne m'abaisserais même pas à répondre! avant de s'éloigner.

Le rouquin se redressa pour le suivre des yeux et subitement il se sentit honteux et complètement stupide d'avoir agit de la sorte.

Ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère de se comporter ainsi, surtout qu'il devait reconnaître que leur antagonisme avait commencé pour des raisons plus que futiles.

Une couleur de cheveux et de peau.......c'était d'un ridicule!

Et à vrai dire il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait qu'il soit noir, il le trouvait même plutôt magnifique et si Blaise ne l'avait pas immédiatement attaqué sur la couleur de ses cheveux il ne lui aurait jamais fait de remarque sur sa peau.

Cette réflexion l'amena à se poser une question qui ne lui était pas encore venue jusqu'à présent.

Blaise l'avait-il vraiment attaqué en parlant de ses cheveux?

En y réfléchissant bien qu'avait-il dit de si répréhensible?

Il se remémora longuement ses paroles et finalement en tira une seule conclusion.

Rien!

Et là il se sentit encore plus bête.

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

Ron se mit debout et resta immobile le regard fixé dans la direction où avait disparut Blaise, il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire puis se décida à partir à sa recherche.

Il se devait de lui présenter ses excuses, il se sentait trop mal à l'aise et vraiment trop stupide suite à son comportement.

Il le retrouva deux minutes plus tard en train de ramasser des branches.

Blaise l'aperçut aussi en se redressant et il fronça les sourcils en le fixant silencieusement d'un air suspicieux en le voyant s'arrêter devant lui.

Il se dit que si le rouquin était venu pour une nouvelle provocation cette fois il allait le trouver, sa patience avait des limites.

De son côté Ron ne savait pas trop comment entamer la conversation, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, enfonça nerveusement les mains dans ses poches et fixa le bout de ses chaussures avant de se mettre à parler.

« Je me suis très mal comporté avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.....excuses-moi ! Dit-il assez rapidement et tête baissée.

Surprit Blaise perdit son air suspicieux qui fut remplacé par de la perplexité et un certain étonnement.

« Pour ton impolitesse? en effet tu aurais pu me le demander d'une manière plus correcte.

« C'est pas pour le bois ! marmonna le rouquin très mal à l'aise……enfin si aussi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, c'était mesquin de ma part...... mais……euh……je voulais dire….pour.....

Il se tu, il se sentait complètement empêtré dans ses excuses qu'il ne savait comment exprimer clairement et n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

Blaise comprit immédiatement, lui aussi pensait que leur mauvais départ n'était dû qu'à une erreur d'interprétation et trouvait que c'était stupide.

De plus ce jeune anglais, qui avait l'air sincère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver sympathique et attirant malgré tout.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé en le voyant se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, et le trouvant en plus émouvant il vint à son secours.

« Tu t'excuses pour ma peau noire ?

Soulagé qu'il ait comprit Ron releva vivement la tête.

« Oui, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être blessant, c'est juste que……

Il se tu une nouvelle fois ne sachant toujours pas trop comment s'exprimer, les explications n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.

« C'est juste que tu as mal prit ce que moi je t'ai dit au sujet de tes cheveux n'est-ce pas? conclut Blaise, venant encore à son secours……alors dans ce cas je dois moi aussi te présenter des excuses, mais tu sais ce n'était pas du tout une critique de ma part, je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est réellement la première fois que je vois une teinte pareille……on dirait du feu……et si nos paroles n'avaient pas dégénérées je t'aurais dit qu'en fait je trouve que c'est très beau.

Les joues de Ron s'enflammèrent mais un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je te trouve très beau moi aussi ! s'exclama t-il sans réfléchir, puis il réalisa d'un coup que Blaise n'avait parlé que de ses cheveux alors que lui venait d'avouer en quelque sorte qu'il lui plaisait.

Il rougit encore plus violemment avec l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre.

« ….euh….je veux dire…..ta couleur de peau.......c'est ta couleur que je trouve très jolie ! tenta t-il de se rattraper maladroitement.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit et ses yeux sombres prirent une expression malicieuse, mais devant la gêne très manifeste de Ron, qui l'attendrit encore plus, il ne voulut pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise en le taquinant.

Il retint le rire qui montait et fit mine de rien.

« Merci.....et si on oubliait tout ça et que tu m'aidais à ramasser du bois ? proposa t-il simplement......on pourrait ainsi partir sur de nouvelles bases et faire un peu mieux connaissance?

« Oui je veux bien ! s'empressa le rouquin en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-

Accroupit au bord du large ruisseau, au seul endroit en pente douce qui formait comme une petite plage, Neville avait retiré sa veste d'uniforme et torse nu il se rafraîchissait tout en faisant une toilette sommaire.

On était en plein mois de juillet et il faisait encore très chaud malgré le soleil qui se couchait lentement, et près de lui les chevaux, qui avaient chaud eux aussi, s'abreuvaient longuement.

En dernier il se mit à genoux et trempa entièrement sa tête dans l'eau fraîche avant de la ressortir et de s'ébrouer avec plaisir, puis laissant l'eau s'égoutter le long de son cou il se releva, ramassa sa veste et se retourna, là il eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Severus, qui bras croisés et tranquillement adossé à un arbre, l'observait.

Dans ses yeux noirs rien ne se lisait et nulle expression n'apparue sur ses traits tandis que Neville arrivait à sa hauteur.

« L'eau est fraîche ça fait du bien, vous devriez en profiter ! dit-il en passant devant lui sans s'arrêter, gêné par le regard inquisiteur qui le suivit.

« C'était bien mon intention ! répondit nonchalamment Severus qui s'écarta du tronc…..j'attendais que vous ayez finit ! rajouta t-il avant de s'avancer vers le ruisseau.

Neville se retourna une seconde pour le suivre des yeux puis reprit sa route.

Mais au bout de quelques pas à peine il ralenti, comme freiné par une force inconnue, et finit par s'arrêter, sourcils froncés.

Il hésita bien un instant en se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que ce n'était pas bien, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte, il fallait qu'il regarde.

Il revint rapidement et silencieusement sur ses pas, et dissimulé derrière le tronc où s'était tenu Severus il l'épia, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Severus avait enlevé son pourpoint et il était en train de retirer la chemise qu'il portait dessous en levant les bras pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Neville déglutit, la gorge soudain sèche il détailla avec une grande attention et une avidité certaine le dos où saillait une musculature puissante, puis son regard s'arrêta sur les épaules larges et les biceps qui jouaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements.

La vision de ce corps bien taillé et aussi musclé que ce qu'il s'était imaginé lui déclencha un désir brutal.

Il eut envie de le toucher, de sentir ses mains se poser sur son corps à lui, de voir le désir flamboyer dans les yeux noirs énigmatiques, quel effet cela ferait-il de voir cet homme si froid et si fier gémir de plaisir et se plier avec délice sous les caresses qu'il se voyait très clairement lui prodiguer?

Il s'y voyait si clairement que Neville dû fermer les yeux sous les visions mentales plus que perturbantes qui l'assaillirent, un véritable incendie le parcourait.

Il rouvrit les paupière et là son coeur fit un bond et s'affola, Severus, qui avait l'intention de se baigner complètement, se déshabillait entièrement, il eut la brève vision d'une paire de fesses rondes et musclées avant de s'enfuir brusquement, se réfugiant dans un coin à l'écart le temps qu'il reprenne son calme.

-

Quand Harry revint il ne trouva que Draco, assit au pied d'un arbre.

Il descendit de cheval et décrocha deux gros sacs attachés à sa selle qu'il retira aussi avant de libérer le cheval qui fila rejoindre les deux autres.

Puis le brun se tourna vers le blond à qui il sourit tandis qu'il farfouillait dans l'un des sacs posés au sol.

« Je me suis arrêté chez un apothicaire ! expliqua-t-il alors que Draco l'observait……et j'ai ramené de quoi te soigner ! termina t-il d'un air satisfait en montrant une bande et un pot d'onguent.

Le blond sourit, qu'il ait pensé à lui lui faisait plaisir.

Harry vint s'accroupir à ses pieds, le fixant de ses yeux verts à l'éclat si doux que Draco sentit une faiblesse l'envahir, si il avait osé se laisser aller il se serait jeté dans ses bras.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Merci ! murmura t-il simplement.

« Il faut retirer ta botte ! fit le brun qui joignant le geste à la parole s'en saisit.

Immédiatement le blond poussa un cri de douleur.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? s'affola Harry……pardon !

« Ca va ! répondit Draco les dents serrées……mais je crois que ça ne va pas être facile de l'enlever.

« Ta cheville doit être enflée, il va falloir que je tire fort, désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, alors accroches-toi et dis-moi quand tu es prêt.

Le blond planta ses doigts dans l'herbe à laquelle il s'accrocha et s'arqua en arrière contre l'arbre.

« Vas-y !

Il vécut ce qui lui sembla un long calvaire et quand enfin son pied fut libéré il était en nage et avait envie d'hurler de douleur.

Respirant avec difficulté il s'écarta du tronc et s'allongea totalement dans l'herbe, des larmes de souffrance aux coins des yeux.

« Ca va aller ! lui murmurait Harry qui avait mal pour lui…..ça va aller, je vais te soigner et tu te sentira mieux…

Tout en disant cela il avait prit un peu d'onguent dans le pot et se saisissant doucement de la cheville il se mit à la masser tout en l'examinant.

Elle était vraiment très enflée et rouge vif.

« Tu ne pourras pas remettre ta bo…..

Il se tu brusquement en voyant que Draco avait fermé les yeux et semblait apaisé, le massage lui faisait du bien, soulageant sa douleur, et il se laissait aller sous le bien-être que cela lui procurait, appréciant plus que de raison le contact des mains douces du brun.

Harry sourit et ne dit plus rien, il le massa très longuement avant de le bander soigneusement et de reposer délicatement le pied sur le sol.

Le blond n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne fit pas un geste, il était tellement bien.

A le voir ainsi le brun cru qu'il s'était endormit, il se déplaça et vint se pencher sur lui, le visage juste au-dessus du sien.

Là il s'immobilisa, attendant une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas, alors un peu hésitant il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les y appuyant deux secondes avant de reculer vivement et de se lever pour s'éloigner les joues en feu, brusquement honteux d'avoir profité de son sommeil.

Mais Draco était loin de dormir, il simulait simplement, il avait le cœur qui battait comme un sourd et aurait souhaité un vrai baiser, son attirance pour Harry devenait de plus en plus forte et il avait du mal à y résister, malgré qu'il ait déjà été attiré par des hommes c'était la première fois qu'il en désirait un à ce point et ça lui faisait peur.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller, qu' il n'en avait pas le droit, son père avait eut des projets pour lui et il se devait de les réaliser, si ils parvenaient à rejoindre l'Angleterre son avenir s'y déroulerait comme son père l'avait prévu.

Harry n'en faisait pas partie.

Il fit mine de se réveiller en entendant les voix des autres qui revenaient.

-

Un moment plus tard ils étaient tous les six assit autour d'un feu et mangeaient de bon appétit tandis qu'Harry leur racontait ce qu'il avait vu en ville.

« C'était assez animé là aussi, il y avait des rassemblements d'émeutiers un peu partout…..on dirait que tout le pays est atteint de folie.....

Pendant ce temps Neville écoutait vaguement le bourdonnement des voix sans quitter les flammes des yeux, mal à l'aise il avait peur de croiser le regard de Severus envers qui il se sentait coupable, en plus les images qui lui revenaient sans cesse ne faisaient rien pour arranger son malaise.

De son côté Harry ressentait à peu près la même chose que son ami mais vis-à-vis du blond, et tout en parlant il regardait tout le monde sauf Draco, bien qu'il sentit son regard gris peser sur lui.

Par contre Ron était beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant que son problème avec Blaise était réglé.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait bêtement heureux et souriait à tout va, même aux nouvelles pourtant pas rassurantes que donnait Harry, de temps en temps il croisait les yeux sombres de Blaise qui lui souriait en retour et il se sentait encore mieux, il trouvait qu'il avait un sourire splendide qui embellissait tout autour de lui et lui faisait battre le coeur plus vite.

Blaise avait aussi une aisance de parole et une désinvolture naturelle dans sa façon de se tenir qu'il admirait, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui.

Il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux mais n'en n'avait pas encore prit conscience.

-

Leur repas terminé tout le monde se coucha dans son coin pour un repos bien mérité, et le sommeil les gagna tous rapidement.

Après deux jours de chevauchée sans repos ils en avaient bien besoin et ils se savaient à l'abri dans cet endroit isolé dans les bois où personne ne s'aventurerait de nuit.

-

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y avoir répondu ainsi que pour le retard, dû à une grosse panne d'ordi.**

**Je dois tout réinstaller dessus (c'est long et galère) mais je vous promets de répondre aux prochaines.**

**-**

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

Ils se remirent en route au petit matin, reposés bien que toujours un peu courbaturés, et après avoir grignotés, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en route, il y eut quelques petits changements dans leurs comportements.

Draco, l'air buté et gêné en même temps, ne voulut pas monter devant Harry mais derrière, se retrouver entre ses bras l'angoissait trop.

Neville fit exactement pareil avec Severus, qui prit encore une fois le contrôle du cheval avec autorité et eut un drôle d'air moqueur quand il lui dit d'une voix qu'il espéra assez ferme, mais les joues rouges et en le regardant à peine, qu'il préférait monter en croupe.

Pour Ron et Blaise rien ne changea dans leur position, mais ce dernier cette fois ne chercha pas à éviter le contact, bien au contraire sans aucune gêne il se colla à lui en passant les bras autour de sa taille et s'y agrippant fermement.

Le rouquin, les joues en feu, se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes et la chaleur n'y était pour rien, la fraîcheur de la nuit étant encore bien présente.

Très mal à l'aise Ron garda le silence durant tout le chemin.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Blaise qui commenta tout ce qu'ils voyaient avec animation et un amusement certain, lui faisant une véritable visite guidée que le rouquin entendit à peine, son coeur battant trop fort.

-

Durant cette journée Harry ne su trop quoi penser, Draco resta distant avec lui et ne lui adressa pratiquement pas la parole, même quand ils firent une pause pour manger et qu'il en profita pour le soigner, le blond n'ouvrit pas la bouche, à part pour le remercier.

Il pensa que peut-être il avait sentit le baiser qu'il lui avait volé et lui en voulait pour ça, mais il n'osa pas lui poser directement la question et évita de croiser son regard.

Ce fut un jour morne et silencieux pour tous et ils forcèrent l'allure, gagnant ainsi beaucoup de temps.

La halte du soir ne fut pas mieux, chacun resta enfermé dans ses réflexions durant le repas et se coucha rapidement, même si personne ne s'endormit très vite.

-

Le lendemain au soir ils atteignirent enfin le but de leur voyage, le Havre.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande cité portuaire avec circonspection mais à leur grand étonnement ils s'aperçurent que les rues, habituellement très animées même tard dans la nuit, étaient quasiment désertes, les habitants semblaient s'être barricadés chez eux et il régnait un silence impression qui pourtant semblait menaçant, comme en attente.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? interrogea Ron à mi-voix tandis que le bruit des sabots de leurs chevaux résonnait sur les pavés.

Tous mal à l'aise personne ne répondit, mais ils comprirent quelques instants plus tard en voyant des milices royales qui patrouillaient dans les rues.

-

En fait les émeutes avaient gagnées la ville mais une garnison royale y séjournant les notables avaient fait appel à eux pour maintenir l'ordre.

Un ordre fragile qui n'allait pas durer bien longtemps puisque toute la population était contre eux et prendrait les armes, mais pour l'instant tout était d'apparence tranquille, tranquille comme un feu qui couve sous la cendre.

C'était le calme avant une tempête qui allait entraîner tout un pays dans un bain de sang, une période sombre où tout un peuple allait s'entretuer, mais ouvrirait aussi une ère nouvelle qui verrait la naissance des droits de l'homme qui servirait d'exemple à d'autres nations dans l'avenir.

-

Bien ou mal qui peut le dire?

-

Leur groupe fut arrêté une première fois et ils durent décliner leur identité, mais là le nom Malfoy rajouté aux uniformes anglais parlèrent en leur faveur et ils purent circuler avec le laissez-passer qu'on leur donna.

Sans traîner ils se rendirent directement sur le port et mirent pied à terre sur le quai, un des plus grand à l'époque, le Havre étant aussi le lieu où naissait les bateaux., c'était l'un des plus grand port français mais aussi le plus grand constructeur, face aux Hollandais créateur des plus beaux bateaux

-

« Voilà notre bateau ! s'écria fièrement Harry en désignant d'un doigt un trois-mâts rutilant……allons voir le capitaine.

« Attendez ! le stoppa fermement Severus qui avait bien observé le bateau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun surprit.

« C'est un bâtiment de combat, pas civil, alors nous allons y aller seuls, vous en avez fait assez ! expliqua Severus d'un ton catégorique……d'après ce que je sais il est interdit de faire monter des civils sur un navire de guerre, surtout en pays étranger n'est-ce pas ?

Harry opina lentement en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Ici ce n'est pas seulement un pays étranger, c'est aussi un pays en guerre! Poursuivit Severus.........alors il vaut mieux qu'on demande une entrevue avec le capitaine sans vous, vous risquez d'être puni pour avoir désobéit au règlement mais en plus à cause de ça il risque de refuser tout net de nous écouter.

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchit une seconde et trouva son raisonnement très sensé.

« Bien, je pense que vous avez raison ! fit-il……pendant que vous y allez nous allons ramener les chevaux, nous nous retrouverons sur le bateau.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent.

-

Harry, Ron et Neville ramenèrent les chevaux à l'écurie de louage où ils les avaient prit et furent de retour sur le quai une demi-heure après.

De loin ils aperçurent Draco, Severus et Blaise qui se trouvaient à l'endroit même où ils les avaient quittés et leurs airs abattus les inquiéta aussitôt, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas sur le bateau?

Ils les rejoignirent rapidement.

« Il a refusé de nous prendre ! leur dit immédiatement Draco…..enfin pas votre capitaine, il n'a même pas pu ouvrir la bouche, c'est à cause de son second qui n'a même pas voulut nous laisser leur expliquer, il a juste daigné nous dire que le règlement militaire leur interdisait formellement de prendre des passagers pour quelques raisons que ce soit avant de nous faire descendre de force................alors nous sommes allé à la capitainerie pour essayer de trouver un autre bateau mais aucun n'est autorisé à quitter le port, la guerre civile est déclarée et la loi martiale a été décrétée hier, Paris est aux mains des révolutionnaires, seul les navires étranger peuvent s'en aller, ils sont même prié de partir au plus vite, maintenant c'est la révolution c'est sûr……un peu essoufflé d'avoir parlé aussi vite il se tu une seconde et reprit…..le problème pour nous c'est que le seul bâtiment étranger encore là c'est le votre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ? s'exclama Harry qui ressentit une profonde aversion pour le second qu'il n'aimait déjà pas, c'était un homme rigide et borné qui n'aimait rien d'autre que brimer les jeunes marins à longueur de temps et passer son temps à faire des rapports, en fait le véritable commandant du navire c'était lui.

Draco secoua tristement la tête.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut qu'on trouve vite et on va y réfléchir……mais vous vous devriez monter à bord, votre bateau doit lever l'ancre à la première heure demain matin.....merci pour tout.

Le cœur serré Harry fixa longuement le blond et il réalisa soudain qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, ça lui était tout bêtement impossible.

Ron et Neville de leur côté pensait exactement la même chose, les laisser ici c'était comme les condamner à mort et ils ne pouvaient s'y résoudre, si Paris était tombée les choses n'allaient qu'empirer, les révolutionnaires allaient faire la loi et dans ce cas la chasse aux aristocrates risquait fort de s'intensifier, sans aucun endroit sûr où se réfugier ils ne pourraient pas y échapper bien longtemps.

Si ils ne quittaient pas le pays dans les plus bref délais c'était la mort pratiquement assurée.

Silencieusement les trois amis se concertèrent du regard, la même idée leur était venue et ils se comprirent sans qu'aucune parole ne fut échangée.

« Nous allons quand même vous faire monter à bord ! décréta Harry d'un ton décidé en tournant son regard sur Draco qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous voulez dire en tant que passagers clandestins ? s'enquit Severus qui lui avait immédiatement saisit.

« Oui ! répondit le brun avec fermeté…..ne refusez pas et réfléchissez, c'est la seule solution vous n'avez pas le choix, vous ne devez pas rester dans ce pays et nous ne vous y laisseront pas, pas après être arrivé jusqu'ici.

« Vous prenez de gros risques ! constata Severus songeur.

« On est prêt à les prendre ! firent simultanément les trois amis avec une sincérité visible.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de nous! Rajouta Neville, oubliant pour une fois sa timidité et s'exprimant fermement......nous risquons une punition c'est vrai, mais vous c'est votre vie qui est en jeu.

Il y eut un silence et cette fois ce fut Draco, Blaise et Severus qui se concertèrent longuement du regard.

Ils savaient qu'Harry et Neville avait raison et les trois amis leur offraient leur meilleure chance de survit, la laisser passer serait stupide.

« Comment doit-on faire ? finit par dire Draco en s'adressant à Harry qui eut un sourire heureux.

« Nous allons embarquer comme nous sommes sensé le faire normalement, pendant ce temps vous, vous attendrez ici, au changement de quart Ron et moi prendrons la place des deux gardes sur le pont, ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient personne ne se précipite pour ce genre de corvée……et quand tout sera calme nous vous ferons signe de monter…..comme Ron et moi ne pourront pas quitter notre poste Neville vous mènera jusque dans les cales, je suis désolé ce ne sera pas très confortable mais il n'y a que là où vous puissiez vous cacher.

« Ne le soit pas, les cales nous conviendront parfaitement! intervint Blaise…….nous n'allons pas faire les difficiles avec tout ce que vous faites pour nous, d'ailleurs nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant……

Tout en parlant il regardait les trois amis à tour de rôle, puis son regard se fit plus appuyé quand il s'arrêta sur Ron.

« Là je ne vais parler que pour moi ! continua t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux……mais je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré et de ne pas vous quitter.

Le rouquin sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'éclat des yeux sombres qui le transperçaient et il sourit.

« Moi aussi ! fit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Bon ! s'exclama gaiement Harry pour alléger l'atmosphère……puisque nous sommes d'accord nous y allons…….n'oubliez pas ! rajouta t-il en s'adressant à Severus……on vous fera signe dés que vous pourrez monter.

Les trois firent signe qu'ils avaient comprit en hochant brièvement la tête et Harry, Ron et Neville s'éloignèrent en direction du bateau.

-

Ils se présentèrent comme ils devaient devant leur capitaine qui les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, c'était un vieux militaire en fin de carrière et au caractère rude, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais homme, bien au contraire, ne dirigeant pratiquement que de jeunes marins il se comportait souvent avec eux plus comme un père que comme un supérieur et les trois amis l'aimaient bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas du second maître qu'ils saluèrent très militairement d'un air très froid.

Il leur rendit leur salut de la même façon.

Ils reprirent normalement leurs places à bord, et au changement de quart de minuit Ron et Harry prirent sans problème la place des deux jeunes marins qui avaient été désignés pour monter la garde sur le pont.

Ces deux derniers furent même ravit d'échanger leur place et acceptèrent avec empressement, comme Harry l'avait dit c'était une corvée guère appréciée, passer des heures à arpenter le pont d'un pas militaire alors que tous dormaient n'avait rien de bien plaisant.

-

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il n'y ai plus personne en vue puis firent de grands gestes en direction des trois autres qui attendaient patiemment et qui se hâtèrent de monter.

Là sans un mot Neville les entraîna rapidement dans la soute où ils se cachèrent derrière des caisses contenant des réserves de pommes de terre, divers autres légumes, des fruits et des sacs de farine.

De la charcuterie étaient suspendue à des clous et cela fit sourire Blaise.

« Au moins nous ne mourrons pas de faim! Fit-il.

« Il n'y a que les cuisiniers qui descendent ici! Leur précisa Neville en leur tendant des gourdes d'eau......ils viennent deux fois par jour alors faites attention, restez bien cachés......de toute manière le voyage sera court dans peu de temps nous serons en Angleterre.

« Je dois vous laisser avant qu'on s'aperçoive de mon absence, je suis censé dormir et le second fait souvent des rondes.

Il jeta un dernier petit regard timide vers Severus qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et il les laissa.

_

**A bientôt et passez un super réveillon!**

**Bonne année à vous toutes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

Le lendemain au petit matin le navire leva l'ancre et ils quittèrent lentement le port.

Il faisait une très belle journée déjà chaude et la mer était calme.

Une fois sortis de la rade toutes voiles dehors ils s'éloignèrent des côtes françaises devenues inhospitalières.

-

Tout se passa très bien durant presque toute la journée et les trois amis un peu inquiets au début finirent par se rassurer, mais malheureusement en fin d'après-midi la chance tourna et ce fut la catastrophe.

L'un des cuisiniers descendit dans la cale pour prendre un sac de farine, cela c'était déjà produit une fois un peu plus tôt et tout c'était bien passé, mais cette fois il était accompagné du chat qui était à bord pour chasser les souris.

Ces animaux qui dévoraient tout étaient de véritables fléaux sur les bateaux et il était courant à cette époque de voir des chats à bord des navires, c'était la seule manière efficace pour lutter contre les envahissants rongeurs.

Et ce fut à cause de ce chat que les trois passagers furent découverts.

Le cuisinier, qui avait prit son sac de farine et s'apprêtait à remonter, l'entendit miauler d'une drôle de manière et le vit fixer quelque chose derrière les caisses du fond avec tellement d'intensité que cela l'intrigua, et curieux il s'approcha pour voir ce qui l'intéressait tant.

Draco, Blaise et Severus qui dormaient ne se rendirent compte de rien.

-

Les trois amis qui se trouvaient sur le pont à ce moment-là, à exécuter les manœuvres habituelles, virent surgir le cuistot de la cale et se précipiter vers la cabine du capitaine en hurlant.

« CLANDESTINS A BORD !!!!

Atterrés ils se regardèrent tandis que le capitaine alerté par le cri sortait précipitamment de sa cabine, manquant de peu de percuter le cuisinier.

« Il y a des clandestins dans la cale ! Fit celui-ci en reculant……ils sont trois.

Le capitaine fut rejoint par son second qui sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture.

« Je m'en occupe capitaine ! dit-il, puis il héla deux marins.

« Vous, venez avec moi ! ordonna t-il.

L'angoisse leur nouant l'estomac Harry, Ron et Neville les suivirent des yeux tandis qu'ils descendaient dans la cale.

Peu après ils en ressortaient, poussant devant eux Draco, Blaise et Severus qui ne paraissaient pas inquiets le moins du monde et se tenaient fièrement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le capitaine.

« Alors c'est encore vous ! s'exclama ce dernier qui les reconnut aussitôt…on peut dire que vous êtes tenaces…vous savez que les clandestins sont jetés par-dessus bord ?

« Ne faites pas ça capitaine ! cria Harry qui vint en courant se placer devant les trois coupables, suivit immédiatement par Ron et Neville……c'est nous qui les avons fait monter à bord.

Son supérieur le toisa, sourcils froncés.

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous avez contrevenu aux règlement ? s'enquit-il d'un ton peu amène.

« Ils risquaient la mort en France ! expliqua le brun qui eut une inspiration subite……ils sont anglais on ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

« Anglais ? répéta le capitaine en dévisageant à tour de rôle les trois clandestins, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Blaise qui resta impassible et le fixa droit dans les yeux d'un air innocent.

« Mon nom est Malfoy ! intervint Draco……je suis d'une très vieille famille anglaise et Mr Zabini ici présent est comme un frère pour moi.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil sceptique mais n'insista pas.

Le nom Malfoy était connu en Angleterre où Lucius avait continué à se rendre régulièrement, il y possédait une grosse fortune et avait beaucoup d'amis à la cour, le capitaine ne pouvait décemment pas jeter son rejeton à la mer.

« Si vous nous aviez laissé nous expliquer quand nous sommes venu vous voir nous vous l'aurions dit ! continua sèchement Draco.

« Cela n'aurait rien changé, les civils sont strictement interdit ! répliqua le capitaine qui se tu et réfléchit quelques instants sous les regard attentifs de tous.

Les marins curieux s'étaient approchés et les entouraient.

« Bien ! fit-il au bout d'un moment……je pense que les autorités de la marine ne feront pas de difficulté à votre sujet vu votre nom, au pire vous paierez une amende, je vous autorise donc à rester à bord.

Harry poussa un soupir, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, le capitaine porta son regard sur lui, sévère.

« Quant à vous trois, vous n'échapperez pas à la sanction, vous êtes aux arrêts.

Les trois amis ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Espèces d'idiots ! marmonna le capitaine en se rapprochant d'eux…….si vous étiez venu me trouver pour tout m'avouer j'aurais pu fermer les yeux et vous aider, maintenant c'est impossible, tout le monde est au courant je ne peux plus rien faire à part suivre ce satané règlement……vous pouvez être sûr qu'un rapport sera fait aux autorités.

Harry, Ron et Neville comprirent en voyant le petit regard explicite qu'il jeta en direction de son second qui les observait avec attention et qui se rapprocha, cette homme vindicatif n'allait pas laisser passer une histoire pareille.

« Vous avez commis une faute très grave, vous avez désobéit aux ordres et c'est considéré comme une rébellion ! Fit ce dernier durement et avec un éclat de satisfaction dans le regard……vous serez traduit devant le conseil de discipline.

Le cœur des trois amis fit une chute dans leurs poitrines.

Ce conseil était intraitable sur l'application du règlement et ils savaient qu'ils devaient s'attendre à une sanction très lourde.

A voir leurs expressions si abattues Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama t-il……puisque vous…..

« Monsieur ! le coupa sèchement le second……ceci ne vous concerne plus, c'est une affaire strictement militaire maintenant.

Le blond outré le toisa avec raideur et se préparait à répondre vertement quand il croisa le regard d'Harry qui le suppliait de se taire, il risquait d'envenimer les choses en insistant.

Draco comprit et se tu à contrecœur.

« Suivez-moi ! reprit le second en s'adressant aux trois amis qui obéirent têtes basses.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être mis aux fers, c'était la marche à suivre et ils savaient aussi que le second s'en faisait une joie.

Ce type était un vrai sadique.

A sa suite ils descendirent dans la cale.

-

« Capitaine vous ne pouvez rien faire ? s'écria Draco indigné.

Mais ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, rien……ils vous ont sauvé mais ils vont devoir le payer, c'est injuste mais c'est comme ça, l'armée ne plaisante pas là-dessus, les ordres doivent être respectés sans discutions autrement ce serait vite l'anarchie.

« Ce conseil n'est qu'un ramassis de vieillards bornés et obtus! Dit Severus avec une moue de dédain......ils n'ont aucune chance.

« Mais la situation devrait leur donner des circonstances atténuantes non ? demanda Blaise avec inquiétude.

De nouveau le capitaine fit non de la tête.

« Ils ne prendront en compte que la rébellion, la raison importe peu, aucune n'est valable à leurs yeux et c'est bien précisé, en aucun cas on ne peut désobéir.

« Votre règlement est inique ! protesta Blaise avec colère.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! soupira le capitaine……mais nous sommes des soldats et devons le respecter, c'est notre devoir, autrement nous ne serions plus une armée si chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Pouvons-nous aller les voir au moins ? s'enquit Draco en voyant revenir le second.

« Oui allez-y, mais pas trop longtemps cela risquerait de leur attirer des ennuis !

« Votre second est un parfait crétin! Pesta Severus, comprenant de qui proviendraient ces ennuis.......c'est lui que vous devriez jeter par dessus bord.

« A qui le dîtes-vous! Soupira une nouvelle fois le capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel, il l'aurait fait bien volontiers.

Tous les trois s'éloignèrent vers l'escalier qui menait à la cale et en croisant le second ils le fusillèrent du regard, ce que ce dernier ignora superbement.

-

Peu après ils se retrouvèrent devant les trois amis assit dans un coin en fond de cale.

Ils avaient chacun une chaîne au pied qui était retenue au sol par un anneau et avaient un air si désemparé que leurs cœur se serra.

C'était pour les avoir sauvé qu'ils en étaient là.

Ils s'accroupirent face à eux.

« Pourquoi ces chaînes ? demanda Draco ulcéré en regardant le cercle de métal qui enserrait la cheville d'Harry, cela lui rappela la sienne qui allait beaucoup mieux.

« Ça aussi c'est grâce à lui ! songea le blond en levant les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard vert qui s'était éclairé en le voyant.

« C'est la règle, c'est pas grave ! répondit le brun en haussant les épaules avant de sourire avec douceur.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu ! murmura t-il, puis il parut gêné et rajouta plus fort……enfin que vous soyez tous venus.

« Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous abandonner ! fit Blaise en s'appuyant des deux mains sur les genoux relevés de Ron qu'il caressa négligemment comme sans y penser, faisant rougir le rouquin jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Severus lui sortit un couteau de sous son pourpoint, voir Neville enchaîné lui déplaisait au plus haut point et il ne se cachait pas que le timide jeune homme l'attirait plus que de raison.

Il se saisit de la cheville de Neville qui se laissa faire sans un mot et avec beaucoup de dextérité il l'ouvrit en moins de deux.

Il fit de même pour les deux autres.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à les mettre sans les fermer si quelqu'un vient ! dit-il en se replaçant face à Neville qui lui sourit.

« Merci.

Tandis que les autres se mettaient à discuter Severus ancra son regard noir aux doux yeux bruns et eut un sourire en coin.

« Même faire le voyeur derrière un arbre ne mériterait pas de porter ces chaînes! Lui dit-il avec un certain amusement et d'un ton très bas pour n'être entendu que de lui.

Neville ouvrit de grand yeux effarés en comprenant qu'il l'avait vu alors qu'il l'espionnait, la honte l'envahit et ne sachant plus où se mettre il baissa la tête, il se sentait atrocement gêné.

« Regardez-moi! Ordonna Severus toujours sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme obéit à contrecœur et soutint son regard avec difficulté.

« J'aimerais d'ailleurs bien savoir pourquoi vous avez agit ainsi! Reprit Severus dont les yeux se plissèrent légèrement, comme si il cherchait à lire en lui.......mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'instant approprié, j'attendrais donc un moment plus favorable pour vous reposer la question.

Neville ne se sentit guère rassuré, qu'allait-il penser si il lui disait que c'était parce qu'il l'attirait? Serait-il dégoûté?

Il ne voulait pas voir du dégoût ou du dédain dans ses yeux noirs, ça lui ferait trop mal.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire pour excuser sa conduite?

Une profonde angoisse passa dans son regard que Severus perçut très bien sans la comprendre, mais il fut remué par son attitude si perdu.

Il semblait si fragile.

C'était étonnant comme lui, homme d'expérience qui ne respectait que la force, pouvait se sentir bouleversé par ce jeune homme si timide et effacé.

Ses yeux noirs, si durs habituellement, se firent plus doux et il murmura doucement:

« Quand je vous reposerais la question si vous me mentez je le saurais, vos yeux sont comme un livre ouvert et je peux y lire facilement.

Neville qui le cru sur parole les baissa aussi sec et heureusement pour lui Draco fit diversion en se levant, il était temps pour eux de remonter.

-

Une fois seuls les trois amis restèrent un moment silencieux, puis la voix de Ron s'éleva:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver?

« Je n'en sais rien! Soupira Harry......mais maintenant ils ne risquent plus rien, c'est le plus important.

Le rouquin et Neville approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, ils ignoraient ce qu'on allait leur réserver, mais au moins les trois personnes qui étaient devenues si primordiales pour eux étaient dorénavant à l'abri de tout dangers, comme venait de le dire Harry c'était le plus important.

Pour le reste ils verraient bien.

-

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

Arrivé sur le pont Blaise arrêta Draco et le fixa d'un air goguenard.

« On dirait bien que le beau brun aux yeux verts est amoureux de toi et qu'il te fait un certain effet aussi, je me trompe ?

Le blond haussa les épaules comme indifférent, ce qu'il n'était pas du tout, mais évita son regard.

« Parles pour toi ! rétorqua t-il assez sèchement, l'attaque étant la meilleure des défenses……tu étais complètement béat devant le rouquin.

Il exagérait l'attitude qu'avait eu Blaise mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit tandis que Draco reprenait :

« Quant à Severus n'en parlons même pas, ce petit Neville lui a carrément tourné la tête.

Celui-ci qui les écoutait bras croisés leva un sourcil railleur et jeta un regard entendu vers Blaise avant de retourner se poser sur le blond.

« Nous avons au moins le courage de le reconnaître ! fit-il de son ton froid et sans chercher du tout à nier……ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Sous les deux regards moqueurs qui le fixaient Draco s'énerva.

« Oui c'est vrai il me plait, et même plus que ça ! râla t-il sourcils froncés……mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas.

« Et pourquoi ça ? opposa tranquillement Severus……pour ton nom ?

« Exactement ! répliqua le blond subitement plus calme……je suis le dernier de ma lignée, je dois me marier et avoir une descendance, c'est ce que mon père souhaitait vous le savez très bien.

« Fais un gosse à une paysanne du coin à qui tu donneras de l'argent pour qu'elle disparaisse après la naissance et ensuite élève-le avec Harry ! proposa Blaise en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une solution évidente.

« Ne dis pas d'ânerie, tu sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien, ce serait juste un bâtard à qui on pourrait nier tout droit ! fit Draco en secouant lentement la tête……pour une lignée légitime et incontestable je dois épouser une fille de mon rang, c'est déjà prévu avec la fille d'un des amis de mon père, ils ont déjà signés la promesse de mariage, il me l'a annoncé guère avant...avant qu'il meure...... je n'ai pas le choix je le dois à mon père et à tous mes ancêtres avant lui…… je n'ai pas le droit de laisser disparaître notre nom ! termina t-il d'une voix basse mais déterminée.

Blaise et Severus le regardèrent longuement et se turent, quoi dire d'autre ?

Ils le comprenaient très bien, eux aussi avaient étés élevés dans le respect de la lignée, des traditions et des obligations, mais tout en respectant ces règles ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour les appliquer toutes les yeux fermés, surtout quand elles ne servaient qu'à faire votre malheur.

Pour eux il y avait quand même des limites.

Mais Draco ne pensait pas comme eux, il avait un sens particulièrement aigu du devoir, et le connaissant ils savaient que quoi qu'il lui en coûte il agirait en fonction, même si cela le rendait malheureux.

-

Le surlendemain au soir ils jetaient l'ancre dans la rade de Portsmouth, et Draco, Blaise et Severus qui durant cette journée n'avaient pas pu voir une seule fois les trois amis, le second ayant interdit toute visite, furent immédiatement conduits aux douanes.

Tout ce passa très facilement pour eux grâce au nom Malfoy et ils furent libres d'aller où bon leur semble après le règlement d'une forte amende.

-

De leur côté Harry, Ron et Neville furent sortis de la cale et emmenés sous bonne escorte jusqu'à Londres où on les enferma à la prison militaire, en attendant de passer devant le conseil.

Ce qui se fit deux jours plus tard en début de matinée, ce fut d'ailleurs très rapide et la décision sans appel.

Ils étaient virés de l'armée.

Le temps que tous les papiers soient faits et que tout soit réglé ils passèrent au total une semaine en prison, puis un matin ils furent conduits à leur école où on les libéra, et là ils durent rendre leurs uniformes.

Ils étaient maintenant des civils et ils récupérèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient, c'est à dire pratiquement rien, ils étaient trop pauvres pour avoir quoi que ce soit.

Ils le firent en silence, presque désespérés, ils ignoraient ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire après ça, ils n'avaient pas de famille et même pas d'endroit où aller, en plus ils ne possédaient que très peu d'argent.

Ils avaient toujours pensé faire carrière dans l'armée, et cette école où ils étaient depuis sept ans était devenue leur maison, c'était dur de la quitter.

-

En sortant tristement de leur chambrée ils tombèrent sur leur capitaine qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir en les attendant.

« Je suis vraiment navré ! leur dit-il en venant rapidement vers eux dés qu'il les aperçut……j'ai bien essayé de parler en votre faveur mais ils m'ont à peine écouté et ça n'a rien changé.

« Merci quand même ! répondit Harry avec un triste sourire avant de rajouter……dites, que sont devenus…..

« Nos passagers clandestins ? le coupa le capitaine d'un ton plus gai…….venez, suivez-moi !

Un peu étonnés les trois amis lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils sortirent de l'école et là leur ancien supérieur les dirigea vers un carrosse qui semblait attendre et dont il ouvrit la portière, les invitant à y monter d'un geste de la main.

« Ils sont venus me voir et sont au courant de votre situation ! expliqua t-il devant leurs airs perplexes et hésitants…..ils vous attendent et cette voiture vous conduira jusqu'à eux.

Rassurés et heureux à l'idée de les revoir ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et après avoir fait des adieux chaleureux au capitaine le carrosse s'ébranla.

-

Ils traversèrent Londres et s'engagèrent dans la campagne anglaise, avant de parvenir dans le comté du Wiltshire.

Cette région était prospère, ils traversèrent de nombreux vignobles, croisèrent de nombreux troupeaux de moutons, passèrent entre des champs qui donnaient à foison, et finalement après un long voyage d'une journée et demie, aux environs de midi la voiture s'arrêta dans la cour d'un magnifique manoir à la façade recouverte de lierre.

Les trois amis descendirent.

Presque immédiatement la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Draco apparut sur le seuil accompagné de Blaise et Severus.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils s'entre regardèrent tous, comme étonnés de se retrouver, puis le blond réagit.

« Soyez les bienvenus dans ma demeure ! fit-il en venant prendre le brun par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Blaise fit de même avec Ron, Severus avec Neville.

Un peu perdus les trois amis suivirent sans un mot.

Ils furent emmenés dans une vaste salle à manger, meublée richement, et où sur une longue table de chêne massif, brillante comme un miroir, un repas copieux les attendait.

Tout en s'installant sur la chaise que Draco lui indiqua Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait très faim, il n'avait rien dans l'estomac depuis le bref arrêt qu'ils avaient fait la veille dans un relais.

Ron et Neville étant tout aussi affamés, ils ne se firent pas prier pour faire honneur aux plats divers, sous les regards amusés de leurs hôtes.

-

« Nous avons apprit que l'armée vous a viré ! fit Draco à un moment……j'en suis vraiment désolé, nous en sommes responsables.

« Non ! répondit Harry en avalant rapidement sa bouchée……c'est nous qui avons eut l'idée, vous ne nous avez rien demandé, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Le blond eut un sourire de remerciement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez toute notre reconnaissance, mais que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Le brun jeta un regard à ses deux amis qui eurent tous les deux la même moue d'ignorance et il haussa les épaules.

« On en sait rien encore ! avoua t-il.

Draco le fixa un instant avec intensité.

« Votre capitaine nous a dit que vous n'aviez aucun endroit où aller ! dit-il finalement……c'est vrai ?

Gêné Harry opina d'un signe de tête.

« Dans ce cas vous allez vous installer ici pour quelques temps ! décréta le blond……nous verrons par la suite ce que vous pourrez faire, je pourrais par exemple et si vous le souhaitez vous aider à ouvrir un commerce, ou autre.

Harry se crispa, il n'était pas venu pour demander l'aumône.

« Nous ne sommes pas des mendiants, tu fais ça par pitié ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, c'était bien un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ressente à son égard.

« Non ! répliqua fermement Draco……par reconnaissance, c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire.

Le brun riva son regard aux yeux gris et une brusque tristesse l'envahit tandis que son cœur devenait douloureux.

Le blond semblait si lointain, si grand seigneur dans cet environnement si riche.

Lui il aurait voulut retrouver le jeune homme vulnérable qui l'avait tant ému et qu'il lui dise qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il tenait à lui.

Mais il comprit que plus rien ne serait pareil, Draco avait retrouvé son monde et que pouvait-il représenter à ses yeux?

« Sûrement rien! Songea t-il avec une tristesse accrue.

Subitement il se sentit très fatigué et Draco s'en rendit compte.

« Si vous avez terminé je vais vous montrer vos chambre ! dit-il……vous devez avoir besoin de repos.

-

Pendant tout ce temps Neville avait tenu les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Il espérait de tout cœur que Severus, dont il sentait le poids du regard peser sur lui, avait complètement oublié leur dernière discussion dans la cale du bateau.

Mais au fond de lui il en doutait fortement, malheureusement cet homme-là devait être du genre à ne jamais rien oublier.

L'idée qu'il allait devoir lui faire face à un moment ou à un autre le remplissait d'appréhension, même si il était heureux de le revoir.

-

Ron était le seul des trois amis à se sentir vraiment à l'aise, la manière dont le fixait Blaise et les sourires qu'il lui adressait lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus, et il commençait à être persuadé qu'il ne serait pas repoussé.

Du coup toute sa déception d'avoir été renvoyé de l'armée s'était envolée, il ne voyait plus que Blaise et il était heureux.

-

Sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de repos, Blaise et Severus restèrent dans la salle à manger tandis que Draco les accompagnait jusque dans leurs chambres situées au premier étage, où il les laissa rapidement.

-

La porte refermée Harry observa les lieux.

La chambre était vaste et décorée de tableaux représentant des paysages, de grands tapis de prix épais recouvraient le sol, étouffant ses pas, un grand lit à baldaquin à l'air moelleux occupait un coin, et contre le mur d'en face se trouvait une immense armoire en acajou.

Cela fit sourire Harry qui se dit qu'il n'aurait pas grand chose à y mettre.

Il y avait aussi une cheminée, éteinte pour le moment, à laquelle faisaient face deux fauteuils séparés par une petite table ronde.

Il traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers une porte-fenêtre, près de laquelle il y avait un bureau avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire, et l'ouvrit.

Il sortit sur un balcon en fer forgé qui donnait sur l'arrière du manoir et de là il aperçut un magnifique jardin très fleurit, ainsi qu'un verger dont les branches des arbres croulaient sous les fruits, le reste se perdait dans la campagne.

Tout cela donnait une grande impression de calme et de douceur de vivre, mais lui il ressentit surtout un espèce de vague à l'âme qui l'attrista encore plus.

« C'est un endroit pour aimer et être heureux! Se dit-il dans un soupir avant de retourner à l'intérieur et de se diriger à pas pesants vers le lit.

Les paillasses des prisons n'étaient vraiment pas confortables et il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil pour se remettre.

Peut-être aurait-il le cœur un peu moins lourd après un peu de repos.

-

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

Neville fut le premier à se réveiller et en ouvrant les yeux sur la fenêtre il s'aperçut que le jour déclinait.

Il se redressa lentement en bâillant, tout en fourrageant d'une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux bruns qui se dressèrent en épis sur sa tête, et là il poussa un léger cri de surprise en écarquillant les yeux.

Assit dans un fauteuil Severus l'observait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Neville avait une tête trop amusante et attendrissante, même pour quelqu'un en général aussi dur que lui.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ! fit-il d'un air qui n'avait absolument rien de désolé…….un bain vous attend si vous le désirez.

« Un bain ? répéta Neville incrédule.

« Venez ! ordonna Severus en se levant pour se diriger vers une porte à peine visible, que d'ailleurs le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué avant, et qu'il ouvrit.

Intrigué Neville se leva du lit et le rejoignit, du seuil il aperçut une baignoire comme il n'en avait jamais vu, lui était habitué à celles faites en bois comme c'était courant à l'époque, mais celle-ci était différente, immédiatement il pensa aux tasses en faïence dans lesquelles les gens aisés buvaient leur thé, elle semblait faite de la même substance, et surtout il n'y avait pas de serviteurs pour verser de seaux, elle se remplissait toute seule et l'eau venait d'un tuyau scellé au mur.

Il leva de grands yeux étonnés vers Severus, il n'avait jamais vu ça.

« C'est un système que le père de Draco a payé très cher et toutes les chambres en sont équipées ! expliqua ce dernier…….il y tenait vraiment et en était fier, et je dois reconnaître que c'est très pratique.

Puis il s'avança dans la pièce et désigna une armoire.

« Là-dedans vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

« Merci ! répondit Neville qui était un peu perdu et attendit qu'il sorte sans rien rajouter de plus.

Mais Severus ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

Il riva son regard au sien, le collant littéralement sur place par son intensité, et s'approchant d'un pas lent il s'arrêta tout près, très près.

Neville sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration devint difficile, il était incapable de détacher son regard du sien et une sensation de faiblesse l'envahit, maintenant il était sûr, il n'avait pas oublié et allait lui demander des explications

« Le moment est venu de répondre à ma question ! fit en effet Severus d'une voix basse et voilée........celle que je vous ai posé dans la cale, vous vous en souvenez?

Neville déglutit et opina d'un simple signe de tête, mais il décida brusquement de prendre son courage à deux mains, puisqu'il voulait savoir soit mais il allait carrément lui montrer, après tout que risquait-il de pire que son dédain?

Étant plus petit il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tout en posant les mains à plat sur sa poitrine et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut bref, et presque effrayé par son geste il voulut reculer, mais Severus l'en empêcha.

D'un bras ferme il le ramena contre lui et s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser exigent, sous lequel Neville s'abandonna immédiatement en passant les bras autour de son cou.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait eut comme amants que de jeunes marins, souvent maladroits, perdit rapidement tout contrôle sous le joug de Severus, qui lui n'avait rien de maladroit.

Son baiser expérimenté et ses mains sûres qui commencèrent à le caresser le firent frémir et gémir.

C'est à peine si il sentit qu'il le soulevait, et il se retrouva allongé sur le lit.

Un instant plus tard, nu et tous les sens en effervescence il se tordait de plaisir sous la bouche taquine et les mains aventureuses de Severus.

Un feu brûlant le dévorant et les bras relevés au-dessus de la tête il murmurait des mots sans suite, en réclamant plus.

Sous ses injonctions son compagnon se plaça entre ses jambes, l'attirant sur ses cuisses musclées, et Neville poussa un profond soupir de plaisir quand il pénétra lentement en lui.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qui le dominait, plongeant dans le regard noir brillant de désir tandis qu'il se mettait à aller et venir en poussant des râles.

De véritables décharges électriques le parcouraient et Neville s'ouvrit encore plus, le voulant encore plus profond, le voulant en entier.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent, plus rapides et puissants, et Neville grimpa au septième ciel, atteignant l'extase dans un long oui.

Quand son compagnon s'effondra près de lui il se réfugia aux creux de ses bras, le corps repus et alangui.

« C'était une réponse des plus agréable ! murmura Severus qui rajouta avec amusement……si tu réponds à chaque fois de cette manière je sens que je vais devenir très curieux.

-

Ron qui s'était réveillé depuis un moment et avait visité avec curiosité placard et armoire, avait trouvé tout seul la salle d'eau contiguë à sa chambre.

Plus que perplexe au début, c'était des installations très rares à l'époque, il l'avait longuement étudiée sous toute les coutures et avait finit par en comprendre le fonctionnement.

Ensuite avec un plaisir évident il s'était longuement prélassé dans un bain, et après s'être décidé à en sortir, il s'était rhabillé avec ses vieux vêtements et était sortit de sa chambre.

-

Dans le couloir il hésita un moment puis se décida à descendre sans aller voir ses amis, pensant qu'ils dormaient toujours.

Parvenu dans le hall il n'entendit aucun bruit et ne sachant trop que faire il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, n'y voyant personne il la traversa et pénétra dans un vaste salon très richement meublé où de grandes portes-fenêtres ouvertes donnaient sur une terrasse, des escaliers menaient au jardin.

Du seuil son regard fit lentement le tour de la pièce et il eut un sursaut de surprise en croisant les yeux sombres de Blaise, ce dernier était allongé sur un divan et tenait un livre dans ses mains.

Sans bouger ils se fixèrent longuement, l'attrait qu'ils ressentaient était presque palpable mais chacun semblait attendre que l'autre dise ou fasse quelque chose le premier.

Ce fut Ron qui se décida.

Lentement et sans le lâcher des yeux il s'approcha, parvenu près du divan il se saisit du livre qu'il laissa tomber au sol et se pencha sur Blaise, prenant appuie sur l'accoudoir où reposait sa tête et arrêtant son visage au dessus du sien.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer sans un mot, leurs regards exprimant tout ce qu'ils ne disaient pas.

Puis Blaise leva une main et la posa sur la nuque de Ron, l'attirant à lui.

Mais leurs lèvres eurent à peine le temps de se toucher qu'une petite toux leur fit vivement tourner la tête.

C'était un vieil homme qui avait toussé, il avait un air gêné et n'osait pas les regarder, il se tenait sur le seuil en compagnie de Draco qui ne sembla pas surprit de les voir ainsi et s'avança au milieu de la pièce, tandis que le couple mal à l'aise se séparait hâtivement et prenait une position plus correcte.

« Navré pour l'intrusion! Fit négligemment le blond tout en faisant signe au vieil homme de venir, puis il tourna son regard vers Ron.....c'est notre tailleur, il va prendre tes mesures ainsi que celle d'Harry et de Neville, peux-tu aller les chercher?

Le rouquin poussa un soupir intérieur de frustration et sans un mot se dirigea vers la porte.

Blaise tout aussi frustré jeta un regard noir à Draco qui eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-

Ron n'alla pas bien loin, Severus, Neville et Harry, qui s'étaient rencontré dans le couloir en sortant de leurs chambres, descendaient l'escalier.

-

Quand Harry comprit que Draco avait l'intention de leur payer toute une garde-robe, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Il le saisit par le bras et l'attira à l'écart dans un coin du salon.

« Tu n'as pas à nous offrir tout ça! Protesta t-il avec une certaine colère......nous ne sommes pas des mendiants et ne demandons pas la charité, je veux bien accepter ton hospitalité durant un temps mais pour le reste c'est non.

« Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas des mendiants, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous promener avec vos vieilles fripes! Rétorqua le blond avec une hauteur qui blessa le brun.

Draco s'en rendit compte et immédiatement il s'en voulut, comment continuer à feindre la froideur et l'indifférence devant l'éclat des yeux verts qui le fixaient avec peine et reproche?

Ses yeux-là le remuait tellement.

« Ça me fait surtout plaisir de faire quelque chose pour toi! Reprit-il doucement en perdant toute attitude hautaine et sur son visage une expression de tristesse désespérée passa......Harry je.....

Il se tu subitement et le brun sentit son cœur fondre devant son air perdu, il redevenait le jeune homme vulnérable dont il était tombé amoureux, ce qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lui avouer en tremblant légèrement.

« Je t'aime Draco! Murmura t-il en saisissant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

Le blond baissa la tête, encore plus malheureux.

« Ne dis pas ça! Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« C'est la vérité et je n'y peux rien! s'exclama Harry en serrant sa main.....au premier regard j'ai sentit quelque chose qui me poussait vers toi.......est-ce que.....est-ce que toi tu tiens un peu à moi? Demanda t-il avec timidité.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, pourtant il eut envie de lui dire que oui, que ce qu'il ressentait c'était même beaucoup plus que de tenir un peu à lui, il eut envie de s'abandonner contre lui, de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que lui.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible, son destin était déjà tracé et rien ne le changerait, il ne faillirait pas à son devoir et il comprit qu'avant tout il devait en parler à Harry, il devait lui expliquer pourquoi rien n'était possible entre eux.

D'ici quelques temps il irait à Londres et prendrait contact avec les amis de son père pour leur annoncer sa mort et se présenter à sa future belle-famille comme cela aurait été fait si son père était vivant, puisque tout était déjà convenu il respecterait la promesse de mariage, il ne pouvait agir autrement.

Songeant à tout cela il se reprit et leva la tête.

« On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien! Fit-il d'un ton plus ferme mais sans toutefois reprendre son attitude hautaine......mais s'il te plait accepte ce que je t'offre, c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi.

Un peu déçu mais en même temps plein d'espoir pour la suite Harry fit oui de la tête.

-

Pendant ce temps le tailleur en avait finit avec Ron, et s'occupa de Neville sous le regard intéressé de Severus qui s'assit sur le canapé et ne le quitta pas des yeux, le faisant rougir de confusion par l'intensité de son regard qui le détaillait sans vergogne, et avec une gourmandise amusée.

De son côté Blaise fit un signe en sortant de la pièce en direction du rouquin, pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre.

Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire, et dans le hall il se jeta dans les bras de Blaise qui l'attendait.

Le fait d'avoir été interrompu avait exacerbé l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, et le baiser qu'ils s'apprêtaient à échanger était désiré au plus haut point.

Ce que Ron avoua dans un souffle.

« Je rêve de ce baiser, je n'ai jamais rien autant désiré!

« Et moi donc!

Malheureusement alors que leurs lèvres entraient à peine en contact ils furent de nouveau interrompu.

Cette fois par les domestiques, qui l'heure du dîner approchant amenaient les plats dans la salle à manger et leur jetèrent au passage des regards particulièrement curieux, les incitant à se séparer.

« Je vais mourir! Se plaignit Ron d'une voix désespérée en roulant des yeux qui l'étaient tout autant.........ils nous en veulent tous, c'est un complot contre nous, c'est pas possible autrement.

Blaise éclata de rire, bien que très frustré lui aussi il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra fort..

« Mon cœur je crois que si on veut vraiment être tranquille on ferait mieux d'attendre que le repas soit finit et d'être dans ta chambre ou la mienne.

Le rouquin eut brusquement un grand sourire.

« J'aime que tu m'appelle comme ça, je le suis vraiment?

Blaise attendrit par son regard bleu d'enfant leva une main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Oui, vraiment.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

Le tailleur ayant fait son travail il prit congés et ce fut l'heure du repas.

Repas très rapidement avalé par Ron et Blaise qui quittèrent aussitôt la table et disparurent, pressés d'être enfin seuls.

Neville et Severus les suivirent de peu, laissant Harry et Draco seuls.

C'est à ce moment que Draco se décida à lui parler.

« Tu m'attire vraiment Harry ! fit-il brusquement, très direct.

Phrase qui fit immédiatement s'immobiliser le brun, fourchette en l'air.

Ses yeux verts se mirent à étinceler et il voulut se lever pour venir vers le blond mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste et reprit :

« Reste où tu es et écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire !

Devant son air fermé Harry fut saisit d'une sourde crainte et se rassit lentement.

Il l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans intervenir une seule fois, heureux quand il lui avoua ses sentiments, et prit de désespoir quand il lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux parce que par devoir il avait l'intention de se marier sous peu avec celle que son père avait choisit.

Là le cœur déchiré Harry baissa la tête et ne bougea pas quand il entendit Draco se lever et sortir de la pièce, il lui fallut un long moment pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire et il en décortiqua chaque mot dans sa tête.

En dernier lieu ce fut un sentiment de colère qu'il ressentit.

Draco se marierait par devoir envers son père, Draco l'aimait mais ne serait jamais à lui, jamais il ne goûterait à ses lèvres, jamais il ne caresserait sa peau…..

« NON ! cria t-il brusquement en se levant d'un bond, il ne pouvait pas accepter aussi facilement de baisser les bras, il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

Déterminé il courut jusqu'à la chambre du blond dans laquelle il entra sans frapper.

Ce dernier revêtu seulement d'une robe de chambre se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et se retourna en l'entendant.

« Je m'en moque ! s'écria Harry qui se rua presque sur lui et le saisit dans ses bras……tu n'es pas encore marié.

Draco posa les mains sur ses épaules et chercha à le repousser.

« Harry…..

« Non ! le coupa vivement celui-ci……ne dis rien, aimes-moi, je ne veux plus entendre parler de mariage, je te veux juste toi, moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Il chercha sa bouche avec avidité et le blond fut incapable de la lui refuser, il en avait trop envie lui aussi, après tout c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas encore marié alors pourquoi se priver de ce dont il rêvait.

Sans plus réfléchir il répondit et passa les bras autour de son cou pour se coller à lui.

Sous le baiser ardent du brun, et de ses mains qui se glissèrent sous sa robe de chambre pour caresser sa peau nue, un désir quasiment bestial se réveilla en lui, et à son tour il se mit à déshabiller Harry avec des gestes fébriles et impatients.

Sans lâcher sa bouche le brun le poussa vers le lit sur lequel il l'allongea, puis il retira le peu de vêtements qui lui restait et se mit à caresser le corps à la peau pâle qui s'offrait.

Longuement il en goûta chaque parcelle avant de s'arrêter sur le membre tendu qu'il prit dans sa bouche, pratiquant une lente succion qui fit gémir Draco.

Ce dernier se mit à haleter, il n'avait jamais ressentit un plaisir pareil, il avait la sensation que de la lave en fusion courrait dans ses veines, et il désirait tellement Harry que son bas-ventre en était douloureux.

« Je te veux ! finit-il par murmurer.

Sachant que pour lui c'était une première fois le brun s'offrit à lui et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin, s'empalant lui-même et profondément sur la virilité humide, Draco lui poussa un long râle de plaisir et ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches d'Harry tandis qu'il se mettait à bouger.

Mais la position le limitant trop dans ses mouvements il ne tarda pas à renverser le brun qui se mit à genoux, et le blond qui se plaça derrière lui se laissa aller à un véritable déchaînement de passion que le brun subit avec un plaisir si intense qu'il ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme dans un cri, suivit de guère par celui de Draco.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, toujours l'un dans l'autre et le corps encore parcouru de frissons.

Une fois calmé le blond s'allongea près de lui en le prenant dans ses bras et Harry s'y blottit bien volontiers.

« Harry c'était merveilleux mais ça ne…..

« Non, ne dis surtout pas que ça ne nous mènera à rien! l'interrompit le brun……je sais qu'on devra se séparer mais tu ne vas pas te marier demain n'est-ce pas ? alors profitons du temps qu'il nous reste et ne me parle plus de ce mariage…..je t'en prie !

Draco soupira en le serrant contre lui mais obéit.

-

A partir de ce jour et durant les trois mois qui suivirent Harry voulut complètement ignorer ce mariage et vécut dans un bonheur total mais factice, il refusait de voir la réalité et la tristesse qui quelques fois envahissait les yeux de Draco quand il le regardait.

Le blond savait qu'il allait devoir mettre un terme à leur liaison mais le brun refusait toute discussion quand il tentait d'aborder le sujet, il avait bien essayé à deux ou trois reprises mais il l'avait regardé avec un air de reproche si désespéré que Draco avait abandonné toute tentatives.

Harry ne voulait rien entendre, il faisait un déni total et le blond avait mal à l'idée de le faire souffrir.

Il aimait le brun plus que tout et était heureux dans ses bras, il aurait voulu y passer sa vie, pourtant il allait devoir partir pour Londres dans peu de temps.

Apparemment la nouvelle de la mort de son père et son retour à lui était parvenue jusqu'à la cour car il avait reçu plusieurs invitations, dont une de sa future belle-famille qui lui rappelait les accords passées avec son père et se faisait une joie de le recevoir, et une du roi lui-même qui souhaitait le rencontrer, c'était un honneur et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Il avait un vague souvenir de sa future belle-famille qui était très puissante à la cour, lors de ses dix ans son père l'avait emmené passer un été parmi eux, dans l'une de leurs luxueuse résidence, mais il n'avait pas gardé le souvenir de leur fille qui à cette époque-là ne devait avoir que huit ou neuf ans.

Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de les rencontrer, et jusqu'à présent il avait tenté de repousser l'échéance autant que possible en ne prévenant personne de sa présence en Angleterre, mais maintenant, toute la cour étant au courant, il ne lui était plus possible de retarder son départ, il n'avait plus le choix.

A cette idée il devenait de plus en plus anxieux face au destin qui l'attendait, même si il était décidé à l'assumer, mais il y avait autre chose aussi qui le tracassait.

Quand il ramènerait son épouse Harry devrait être partit, ça le brun le savait, il était absolument impensable qu'ils vivent sous le même toit, Harry, ainsi que lui-même étaient trop droits et honnêtes pour tolérer une telle situation.

Tous les deux étaient hommes d'honneur et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils ne continueraient pas à se voir quand Draco serait marié, l'autre raison étant qu'à cause de l'amour qu'ils se portaient ils seraient incapables de supporter une liaison secrète.

Comment cacher à tous un amour qui s'exprimerait dans chacun de leurs regards, dans chacun de leurs gestes? Ce serait insupportable et ils en souffriraient trop, il valait mieux trancher dans le vif.

Draco se faisait donc du souci pour l'avenir d'Harry.

Sachant que le brun refuserait d'en parler ou d'accepter quoi que ce soit, le blond fit part de son inquiétude aux quatre autres.

Sa future épouse, comme toute sa famille d'ailleurs, étant très religieuse il n'y avait guère de chance qu'elle tolère des homosexuels sous son toit, et donc eux non plus ne pourraient rester là.

Ron et Blaise, qui avaient déjà songé à tout ça et avaient longuement réfléchit à leur avenir, lui parlèrent de leur idée d'acheter une auberge, ils en avaient même déjà une en vue et avaient pleins de projets en tête pour en faire un endroit que tout le monde voudrait fréquenter.

Elle était très éloignée du manoir et se trouvait sur la route principale qui menait à la capitale, et était en vente depuis peu, ils en avaient entendu parler au cours d'une de leurs balades dans le village tout proche et du coup étaient allé la voir.

Seul problème, ils n'avaient pas les fonds nécessaires, Ron n'avait aucun argent et ce que possédait Blaise était insuffisant.

Draco proposa immédiatement de la racheter pour eux et la moitié serait mise au nom d'Harry, ainsi il aurait un toit bien à lui et serait à l'abri du besoin.

Neville lui partirait vivre avec Severus qui possédait un petit domaine, d'ailleurs pas très loin de l'auberge, avec lui le jeune homme ne manquerait jamais de rien et il serait aussi près de ses amis.

Ron et Blaise acceptèrent volontiers son aide, et ainsi tout fut fait sans qu'Harry n'en sache rien.

Dans les jours qui suivirent il s'étonna juste un peu des absences prolongées de ses amis qui passaient leurs journées dieu sait où, mais il ne s'y arrêta guère, ils avaient l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-

La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux c'était Draco, il ne voyait plus que lui, ne vivait plus que pour lui.

Mais contrairement à ce que croyait ce dernier, Harry ne niait pas la réalité, il pensait même très souvent à son mariage, et si il faisait mine de ne plus y songer du tout et qu'il refusait d'en parler c'est parce qu'il vivait chaque jour avec la peur que ce soit le dernier qu'il passait avec lui, et en discuter rendait ce risque trop présent.

C'était insensé il le savait, mais il avait l'espoir fou que le blond finirait par oublier cette promesse stupide faite par son père, et se contenterait de vivre avec lui.

Quelle importance si plus personne ne portait le nom Malfoy après lui? Ce ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier nom à disparaître.

Après tout, lui il était bien le seul Potter, il n'y aurait personne après lui pour le porter et ça lui importait peu, il n'y pensait même pas, bon il ne venait pas d'une grande famille à la vieille noblesse mais d'un orphelinat c'est vrai, il n'était qu'un pauvre gosse qu'on avait abandonné et son nom n'avait aucune importance aux yeux du monde, mais n'empêche que même si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait jamais laissé Draco pour respecter une promesse de mariage faite par son père et juste pour faire perdurer son nom aussi vieux soit-il.

C'était égoïste il en avait parfaitement conscience, et en réalité il comprenait, et même respectait, le sens du devoir que possédait le blond, mais son amour pour lui était si fort qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre pour quelques raisons que ce soit, il le voulait à lui pour toujours.

Quelques fois il lui arrivait même d'essayer d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler celle que son père lui avait choisit, et dans ces moment-là il avait envie de se mettre à hurler de rage.

Il la haïssait de savoir qu'elle prendrait sa place dans sa vie et dans ses bras, et très souvent il en pleurait en cachette.

Mais il ne montrait jamais sa détresse à Draco, devant lui il avait toujours le sourire et il n'abordait jamais ce sujet douloureux, il savait que c'était une discussion qu'il serait incapable d'aborder calmement, cela n'amènerait qu'amertume et colère de sa part et ça il s'y refusait.

Et puis comment Draco pourrait-il l'oublier si ils en parlaient?

Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, ils s'aimaient, et il espérait de tout cœur que son blond se rendrait compte que c'était ça l'essentiel et que lui aussi voudrait que ça dure toujours.

Alors pourquoi parler de choses qui fâchent?

Tant qu'ils n'en parlaient pas ce mariage n'avait pas vraiment d'existence, ce n'était qu'une idée qui restait dans le vague, floue et comme lointaine.

Tout au fond de lui il savait parfaitement bien aussi que c'était idiot de réagir ainsi, que ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne parlait pas d'une chose qu'elle n'existait pas, c'était juste se mettre la tête dans le sable, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sinon le chagrin et le désespoir le submergerait.

Alors il vivait juste son bonheur en essayant comme il pouvait d'ignorer la menace.

-

Il vivait donc dans un bonheur qu'au fond de lui il savait fragile, et il en appréciait chaque seconde, amoureux fou il noyait Draco dans un océan d'amour que ce dernier lui rendait de la même façon.

Le blond savait que ces moments passés près de lui seraient ses seuls souvenirs du bonheur dans l'avenir, et lui aussi en appréciait chaque seconde.

-

Mais ce jour qu'Harry redoutait tant arriva, et le temps du bonheur prit fin.

-

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

C'était la fin du mois d'octobre et l'automne était assez froid.

Un matin Harry se réveilla seul dans leur lit, un peu étonné de ne pas voir Draco à ses côtés, d'habitude ils traînaient toujours, appréciant tous les deux les longs matins tendres et câlins, amoureusement blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur de leurs corps et des couvertures.

Un peu intrigué et n'entendant aucun bruit il se redressa en position assise pour bien vérifier qu'il ne soit pas dans la chambre, et ce faisant il aperçut une feuille de papier posée bien en évidence sur l'oreiller du blond.

Son cœur se mit brusquement à faire des bonds désordonnés alors que son regard se rivait sur elle et il déglutit, la gorge devenue subitement sèche.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'une lettre qu'on vous laisse comme ça ne pouvait pas être porteuse de bonnes nouvelles, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette feuille soit là à la place de Draco, aucune raison pour que lui ne soit pas là et cette lettre oui..........non aucune...................sauf si...........

Et avant même de la lire il su que ce jour sa vie allait éclater en morceaux et son cœur en lambeaux.

Il continua à la fixer longuement puis il se décida et la prit lentement.

-

_Harry mon amour !_

_Pardonnes-moi d'agir comme un lâche en te quittant de cette façon, mais j'aurais été incapable de te dire adieu face à face, cela aurait été trop douloureux pour tous les deux._

_Je suis partit faire ce que mon devoir m'impose, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours._

_Jamais je ne t'oublierais mon ange et mes pensées iront toujours vers toi._

_Je t'aime !_

_Draco._

_-_

Dans le silence de la chambre il n'y eut plus que le bruit des larmes qui tombaient une à une sur le papier épais.

-

Ron, Blaise, Severus et Neville prenaient leurs petits déjeuners dans la salle à manger.

Un silence désolé régnait.

Ils étaient tous au courant du départ de Draco qui était venu leur dire au revoir au petit matin en leur demandant de prendre soin d'Harry pour lui, et ils se demandaient quelle allait être la réaction du brun qui n'était pas encore descendu.

« Je devrais peut-être aller voir si il est réveillé et si il va bien non ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Mais à peine avait-il finit de parler que le brun apparaissait sur le seuil.

Sans un mot, le visage blême et les yeux secs il s'avança d'un pas mécanique, l'air absent et sans regarder personne il s'assit à la table et se servit une tasse thé.

Tous les autres l'observaient, mal à l'aise et ne sachant que dire.

« Je veux partir d'ici ! fit brusquement Harry, le ton net mais les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

« Oui, de toute manière nous allons tous partir ! répondit Ron d'une voix apaisante……et tu verras on a un nouveau chez nous, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, on pourrait s'y installer d'ici deux ou trois jours, d'accord ?

Le brun ne montra aucun intérêt à cette annonce, il ne posa même pas de question sur ce nouveau chez eux, quelle importance?

« Non tout de suite s'il te plait ! répliqua t-il simplement en levant vers lui des yeux rougis.

Sensible à la peine de son ami Ron sentit son cœur se serrer, il aurait tellement voulu que comme Neville et lui il soit heureux lui aussi, il jeta un petit regard interrogatif à Blaise et ce dernier lui fit un bref signe de tête signifiant que c'était d'accord.

« C'est comme tu veux ! répondit le rouquin en ramenant son regard sur Harry à qui il sourit avec beaucoup de douceur……le temps de préparer nos bagages et de faire atteler une voiture et nous partirons.

« Merci ! murmura le brun qui reprit la contemplation de sa tasse et ne dit plus un mot.

Quand les autres se levèrent pour aller se préparer il ne bougea pas, ni même quand les domestiques vinrent débarrasser la table.

Il resta là assit sur sa chaise, immobile et le regard perdu, jusqu'à ce que Ron revienne et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Je me suis occupé de tes bagages ! lui dit-il……viens, on est prêt à partir.

Toujours sans un mot Harry se leva et le suivit.

Dans la cour il monta dans la voiture qui s'y trouvait sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, il avait trop peur de s'écrouler en sanglots si il regardait une dernière fois l'endroit où il avait tellement espéré passer sa vie, entre les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Assit dans un coin à l'intérieur de la voiture, où personne ne parlait, il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

-

Après plusieurs heures de route ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur nouvelle demeure.

C'était une immense bâtisse à deux étages qui formait comme un demi carré, une sorte de U autour d'une vaste cour au centre de laquelle s'élevait un immense chêne plus que centenaire.

Dans le bâtiment central il y avait l'auberge elle-même au rez-de-chaussée, avec des chambres pour les clients au premier étage, l'une des ailes, à l'arrière de laquelle se trouvait un grand pré, abritait l'écurie et des animaux de ferme variés dont s'occupait un valet qui y avait une chambre.

Et l'autre aile était la demeure des trois jeunes gens, Neville et Severus n'y faisant qu'un arrêt avant de continuer jusqu'au manoir de ce dernier.

-

Ron et Blaise leur firent faire le tour du propriétaire avec fierté et entrain, mais Harry ne montra aucun intérêt, il avait trop mal, le chagrin lui brûlait les yeux, il était replié sur sa douleur et était incapable de voir autre chose pour l'instant.

Quand enfin le rouquin lui montra sa chambre il s'y enferma et se jeta sur son lit.

-

Les quatre autres redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée que Ron et Blaise avaient très bien arrangé et meublé avec goût.

Draco leur ayant entièrement offert la maison, le noir avait pu utiliser l'argent qu'il possédait dans la décoration et les meubles.

Blaise aimant lire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le rouquin, ils avaient même transformé l'une des pièces en bibliothèque.

L'après-midi finissant ils offrirent à Neville et Severus de rester dîner avec eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent, et deux heures plus tard ces deux derniers purent constater avec étonnement que Blaise cuisinait à la perfection.

« J'ignorais que tu étais aussi doué dans ce domaine! Le complimenta Severus qui se léchait les doigts.

« Au château, en France, quand je n'avais rien à faire j'aimais bien aller aux cuisines, surtout l'hiver, c'était l'endroit le plus chaud et je regardais faire la cuisinière! Expliqua Blaise......c'était un vrai cordon-bleu et voyant que ça m'intéressait elle m'a apprit ses recettes.

« Lucius choisissait toujours très bien son personnel! Approuva Severus.

« En tout cas ta cuisine française va avoir beaucoup de succès! Intervint Neville qui n'avait rien laissé dans son assiette......c'est délicieux.

« On compte là-dessus pour attirer les clients! Confirma Ron en posant une main sur celle de Blaise et en lui souriant amoureusement......bientôt ils feront la queue pour y goûter.

« Tu veux me tuer à la tâche c'est ça? Plaisanta le noir.

« T'inquiètes pas mon amour! Répondit malicieusement le rouquin......je te laisserais garder juste assez de force pour que tu puisse t'occuper de moi après ta journée de travail.

« Mais tu es un vrai tyran! Fit mine de s'indigner Blaise.

Neville, qui les regardait avec amusement, pouffa de rire et se pencha pour poser tendrement la tête sur l'épaule de Severus assit près de lui.

Il avait besoin de son contact, c'était si bon de se savoir aimé.

Brusquement il eut une pensée pour Harry qui l'attrista, ils étaient là tous les quatre, heureux et amoureux, mais lui?

Lui il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de se réfugier contre celui qu'il aimait, plus jamais il ne sentirait la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui.

L'espace d'un instant il comprit si bien et partagea si complètement la peine qu'il devait ressentir, qu'il en frissonna.

Severus, qui le sentit, passa immédiatement un bras protecteur et rassurant autour de ses épaules.

« Tu as froid? Lui demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Neville le regarda et lui sourit.

« Non, plus maintenant, avec toi près de moi je n'aurais plus jamais froid.

Sans un mot Severus resserra son étreinte autour de lui, lui faisant comprendre à sa manière qu'il y veillerait.

-

Pendant ce temps Harry s'était dévêtu et s'était blottis dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Il venait d'ailleurs de se promettre qu'il ne pleurerait plus.

A quoi cela servirait-il? Draco et lui s'était finit, rien ne changerait ça, ni des cris ni des larmes.

Il reconnaissait que même si il avait eut l'espoir fou que cela n'arriverait pas, il avait toujours su au fond de lui que ça finirait comme ça.

Le blond ne l'avait jamais trompé à ce sujet, c'est lui qui avait juste voulut y croire de toutes ses forces.

Harry tentait donc de se faire une raison, son cœur resterait à jamais douloureux il le savait, quand on aime au point où il aimait Draco c'était impossible d'oublier, il souffrirait à jamais de son absence, comme d'une plaie à vif, mais il savait aussi qu'il faudrait bien qu'il vive avec, il n'aurait pas le choix.

Alors le mieux qu'il avait à faire c'était d'essayer de surmonter suffisamment cette souffrance pour l'enfouir au fond de lui et la rendre supportable, mais surtout ne pas s'y complaire.

-

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Ron qui avait toqué à la porte et était entré sans attendre.

Il tenait un plateau et s'avança vers Harry.

« Tu vas bien? Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, tu ne dois pas rester le ventre vide.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'inquiétude bien réelle qui se reflétait dans les yeux bleus de son ami de toujours, et il se redressa.

« Merci, ça tombe bien parce que j'ai faim! Dit-il d'un ton aussi enjoué que possible pour le rassurer, il n'avait en fait aucun appétit.

Ron parut en effet un peu soulagé et retrouva le sourire en venant lui poser le plateau sur les genoux.

« C'est Blaise qui a cuisiné ça! Annonça t-il fièrement......dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Harry tapota le matelas près de lui.

« Assieds-toi! Fit-il.

Le rouquin obéit puis ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il prenait, sans vraiment grande conviction, un morceau de viande, préparée dans une sauce au vin à l'odeur quand même très alléchante, et le portait à sa bouche.

« Alors? Fit le rouquin avec impatience.

Le brun prit le temps de mâcher puis d'avaler tout en ouvrant de grands yeux appréciateurs et plus que surprit.

« Mmm, mais c'est absolument délicieux! Répondit-il, et c'était tellement vrai qu'il se mit à manger avec un appétit soudain réveillé......dis donc c'est vraiment un as de la cuisine! Rajouta t-il entre deux bouchées.

Ron eut un immense sourire de fierté.

« Tu vas voir Harry grâce au talent de Blaise notre auberge va être un véritable succès.

« Notre auberge?

Cette fois le brun fut curieux de savoir et la première question qui lui vint il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

« C'est Draco qui a payé n'est-ce pas?

« Entièrement oui! Fit Ron en opinant d'un signe de tête un peu inquiet, Harry allait-il se mettre en colère?

Mais non ce ne fut pas le cas, le brun, dont le regard se perdit un instant dans le vague, comprenait très bien que le blond n'avait cherché qu'à lui assurer un avenir parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, et se secouant pour replonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, il n'y fit pas d'autre allusion.

De toutes manières quelle autre solution avait-il?

« Bien, alors puisque nous sommes maintenant aubergiste! S'exclama t-il avec un entrain un peu forcé.....expliques-moi ce qu'on va faire.

Tout heureux le rouquin se mit à lui parler de leur projet de cuisine française.

-

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

**Trois mois passèrent.**

**-**

Par une journée grise et glaciale de fin janvier Draco se tenait debout sous les grandes voûtes de pierres de la cathédrale toute aussi glaciale que le temps, et devant l'archevêque revêtu de tout les atours de sa fonction.

Draco, qui avait la sensation de se voir de l'extérieur, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui était là, était vêtu d'un costume de velours blanc, riche dans sa simplicité et regardait venir vers lui celle qui serait sa femme dans quelques minutes.

A pas lents elle s'avançait en souriant, une main fine et gantée posée délicatement sur le bras de son père, tandis que de l'autre elle soulevait sa lourde robe de satin blanc, rehaussée sur le devant de broderies enrichies de perles, derrière elle une longue traine, en dentelle des Flandres, était tenue par quatre enfants, deux garçonnets et deux fillettes qui le firent presque sourire avec leurs expressions si sérieuses et concentrées.

Physiquement sa future était l'anglaise typique, blonde, grande et élancée, yeux bleus, un teint de porcelaine, et elle avait de jolis traits fins, mais que Draco trouvait fades.

Côté caractère elle ne montrait que douceur quand ils se voyaient, toujours en présence d'un chaperon bien sûr, mais ayant reçu une éducation très stricte et très religieuse elle avait aussi des principes particulièrement rigides et était très prude, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient encore jamais échangé le moindre petit baiser, ce qui ne dérangeait pas beaucoup le blond qui n'avait même pas essayé de lui en voler un, il se disait qu'il devrait s'y résoudre assez tôt quand il devrait assumer son devoir conjugal.

Et tandis qu'elle s'approchait, suivit des yeux par la nombreuse assemblée qui se pressait dans la basilique, toute la noblesse se trouvant là, avec effroi Draco réalisa vraiment à quel point la vie allait être bien terne à ses côtés, et l'espace d'un instant il eut l'envie presque irrésistible de partir en courant, de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il pouvait loin de cet avenir monotone, et de rejoindre Harry dont le visage venait de surgir dans son esprit.

C'était là qu'était le bonheur, près de lui.

Mais malgré son désir il ne bougea pas, le poids de sa caste et de son devoir pesait trop lourd et il ne pouvait infliger pareil affront à sa belle-famille sans le payer très cher.

Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de faire machine arrière et il le savait parfaitement.

Il soupira simplement, la vie auprès du brun avait eut une saveur qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais, il resterait son plus beau souvenir et son plus grand regret.

La main de sa future épouse fut remise dans la sienne par son beau-père, qui recula et alla s'asseoir près de sa femme.

Draco et sa promise se tournèrent alors tous les deux vers l'autel.

Un moment plus tard, après avoir prononcé le 'oui' fatidique, il écoutait, avec l'impression d'entendre une condamnation, l'archevêque les déclarer unis pour la vie.

Ils étaient liés pour toujours.

Comme dans un songe et d'une façon tout à fait machinale il donna comme il le devait le baiser rituel à son épouse, en tentant d'oublier l'image si vivace d'Harry.....la dernière image du bonheur!

Une grande fête suivit, il bu beaucoup mais réussit sa nuit de noce selon les usages.

-

**Trois mois passèrent encore.**

**-**

C'était le début du mois de mai mais le printemps se faisait attendre, il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours et les températures restaient fraîches à cause du manque de soleil.

A l'auberge 'Du coq français' nom qu'avaient trouvé Harry, Ron et Blaise, la salle s'était vidée.

Comme ils l'avaient espérés la cuisine de Blaise avait eut un grand succès et la réputation de l'auberge s'était très rapidement répandue, c'était devenu en peu de temps un endroit très prisé et même les londoniens faisaient le déplacement jusqu'ici pour venir y manger, les trois jeunes gens étaient fiers de leur réussite.

De son côté Harry s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie, il ne nageait pas dans le bonheur et avait souvent des moments d'abattement qui lui tombaient brusquement dessus quand le souvenir de Draco lui revenait, même si il faisait tout pour ne pas y songer, mais dans l'ensemble il allait bien.

-

Une journée bien remplie venait de s'achever, la nuit était tombée et il rangeait la pièce, seul, il le faisait souvent, cela permettait en temps normal à Ron et Blaise d'avoir un peu de temps à eux mais là en ce moment cela leur permettait surtout de dormir un peu, la journée ils étaient surchargés de travail.

Le brun par contre n'avait pas besoin de temps à lui, il n'avait personne à qui le consacrer et comme il ne dormait pas beaucoup il préférait travailler.

Ce n'était pas par manque d'occasion qu'il était seul, avec le monde qui venait il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des propositions, mais il les refusait toutes.

Draco était trop présent dans son cœur et son esprit, et avoir un contact un tant soit peu intime avec un autre lui était pour le moment impossible.

Il finissait de ranger quand son attention fut attirée par une forme derrière l'une des fenêtres à petits carreaux et il souffla d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, qu'on travaille 24/24 ? râla t-il en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

« C'est fermé et il n'y a plus de chambre de libre, revenez demain ! cria t-il du seuil en direction de la forme pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui tombait drue.

Dans l'obscurité il ne distinguait pas bien mais il vit l'inconnu se rapprocher avec hésitation et s'arrêter à deux pas de lui.

Harry le détailla avec curiosité, mais il ne vit qu'une forme humaine recouverte d'un long manteau épais au col relevé et le visage dissimulé par un chapeau aux bords rabattus et dégoulinant d'eau.

Son hésitation et le fait qu'il restait silencieux l'intriguèrent encore plus.

« Vous avez des ennuis ? vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'inconnu immobile ne répondit pas et Harry s'énerva.

« Vous êtes muet ou quoi ?

Puis il le vit lever lentement une main et retirer son chapeau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Draco ! souffla t-il abasourdi et tandis qu'il le fixait son cœur prit brusquement un rythme effréné, son amour était là devant lui et il était tellement beau.

Le blond eut un sourire timide.

« J'étais sur la route de Londres et je me suis laissé surprendre par la pluie.

Malgré l'émotion qui le submergeait une réflexion vint immédiatement au brun.

« Tu t'es laissé surprendre par la pluie ?......mais il pleut depuis des jours, c'est pas nouveau !

Puis réalisant que Draco se tenait en plein sous cette même pluie et était trempé, il le saisit par le devant de son manteau et le tira à l'intérieur.

« Tu n'es pas là à cause de la pluie n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se faisaient face et à la seule lumière des chandelles les yeux gris de Draco lui semblaient noirs, des yeux dont il ne parvenait plus à détacher les siens.

Ils lui avaient tellement manqués ces yeux-là.

« Il fallait que je vois si tu allais bien ! avoua le blond en baissant la tête……je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer tu sais, je voulais juste te regarder de loin et repartir mais……

Il se tu puis releva la tête pour plonger de nouveaux ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mais ? fit Harry la gorge serrée.

« Mais quand je t'ai vu à travers cette fenêtre je n'ai plus pu repartir……c'est tellement bon de te revoir......il se tu une nouvelle fois et dans son regard passa comme une supplique…..Harry j'ai besoin de toi !

« Ce serait une erreur ! murmura le brun alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Rien qu'une fois ! supplia Draco.

« On ne devait plus se revoir tu t'en souviens ? Tu es marié maintenant et tu as des devoirs envers ton épouse! tenta encore de résister Harry qui avait l'impression de fondre sous son regard, sans compter que sa voix qui était devenue rauque lui faisait courir des frissons partout.

Le blond lâcha son chapeau qui tomba au sol et saisit brusquement le visage du brun entre ses mains.

« J'en ai assez de toujours entendre ce mot.....devoir, devoir! Gronda t-il d'une voix basse et le visage tendu par le désir......rien qu'une fois je ne veux faire que ce que moi j'ai envie........une seule fois Harry! Le supplia t-il encore.......je suis mort loin de toi mon amour, tout est gris et sans joie, alors accordons-nous une erreur, juste une seule........accordes moi là s'il te plait!

Sans attendre de réponse Draco s'empara fiévreusement de sa bouche et le brun n'eut absolument aucune envie de le repousser.

Il répondit avec autant de fièvre et ils perdirent tous les deux toute notion de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, des clients occupaient les chambres du premier et n'importe lequel aurait pu descendre et les surprendre.

Mais cette éventualité ne les effleura même pas, le reste du monde ne comptait plus, ils ne voyaient plus qu'eux, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce moment tant désiré de part et d'autre.

Ils firent l'amour avec passion sur leurs vêtements tombés au sol, ce n'était pas confortable mais ils s'en moquaient, emportés par leur folie amoureuse ils ne sentaient même pas la dureté du sol, et ni le froid ni l'inconfort ne les empêcha d'atteindre le septième ciel.

-

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprit à l'est le ciel blanchissait et grelottant Harry se leva, il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vars la cheminée pour ranimer le feu.

Draco qui l'avait suivit des yeux se leva aussi, il enfila ses vêtements et vint le rejoindre.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant! Murmura le brun sans le regarder, accroupit devant l'âtre il tisonnait les cendres qui rougeoyèrent.

Le blond qui était debout près de lui eut un instant d'indécision puis se décida.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.......mon épouse va avoir un enf.....

« Vas t-en! Le coupa durement le brun qui eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.......surtout ne dis rien, je ne veux rien savoir d'elle et de votre vie, vas t-en et ne reviens plus jamais.

Il était en pleine détresse et avait mal à hurler.

Draco ne bougeant pas il se releva d'un bond et lui fit face, les yeux étincelants de fureur et de désespoir.

« Tu as ce que tu voulais non? Lui cria t-il avec colère et rancœur sans se soucier d'être entendu par les clients au-dessus......tu l'as ton héritier ou héritière, ton nom est sauvé, ton père et tout tes ancêtres peuvent danser de joie, qu'est-ce que tu peux demander de plus? Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Puis subitement sa voix s'étrangla et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, toute sa fureur disparut, ne resta que la souffrance qui l'étreignit à l'étouffer.

« Moi je n'ai plus rien......je n'avais que toi.

Il repoussa d'un geste sec le blond qui voulut l'enlacer.

« Tu te dois à cet enfant, c'est un innocent! Reprit-il avec peine mais farouche et déterminé......vas t-en et ne reviens plus s'il te plait, on ne doit plus jamais se revoir tu m'entends?........ ça fait trop mal, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Draco, en plein désarrois lui aussi, ne sut que dire, mais y avait-il encore quelque chose à dire?

Il avait raison, venir le voir avait été égoïste de sa part et lui parler de son enfant encore plus, il devait laisser Harry l'oublier et non se rappeler à lui.

« Pardon....je ne reviendrais plus! Fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible......mais sache que tu restera mon seul amour.

Puis il recula lentement jusqu'à son manteau qu'il ramassa et après un dernier long regard sur Harry qui lui s'était tourné vers le feu, il sortit rapidement.

-

En entendant la porte se refermer le brun ferma les paupières, les serrant fort pour retenir ses larmes, il s'était promit de ne plus jamais pleurer.

Mais c'était tellement difficile et il avait si mal que quelques unes s'échappèrent, roulant sur ses joues.

Il les essuya de sa manche dans un geste rageur et se baissant de nouveau il se mit à tisonner le feu avec hargne.

Des flammes jaillirent, hautes et vives, et les regarder le calma légèrement, c'était comme si elles consumaient sa douleur.

Il se releva pour prendre quelques bûches dans la niche et les entassa dans l'âtre, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se mit à préparer les petits-déjeuners, se concentrant sur son travail pour ne plus penser.

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi pour le retard de parution, j'ai été vraiment débordée ces deux dernières semaines, désolée.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas!**

**-**

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

Ron et Blaise, l'air encore ensommeillés, arrivèrent dans la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard, et très rapidement ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry n'allait pas bien.

Il était tendu et semblait continuellement au bord des larmes.

Mais ils eurent beau l'interroger le brun ne répondit à aucune de leur questions, gardant un mutisme obstiné, ils n'insistèrent pas plus et quand tout fut prêt Harry les laissa en disant qu'il allait se coucher.

Il était épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se blottir au fond de son lit pour dormir et surtout oublier.

En plus c'était dimanche, l'auberge serait fermée le reste de la journée, et à part les clients de passage qui avaient dormis là et partiraient après le petit déjeuner, il n'y aurait personne.

-

Enfin ce fut le calme total dans l'auberge et Ron qui venait de laver les derniers plats sortit de la cuisine.

Il alla rapidement fermer la porte d'entrée à clé.

« Ouf ! soupira t-il d'un air satisfait.

La semaine avait été très chargée et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Blaise, ils avaient travaillés tous les jours comme des forcenés et le soir ils s'étaient effondrés dans leur lit, s'endormant dés que leurs têtes touchaient l'oreiller.

Ils n'avaient pas eut de moment vraiment à eux et cela commençait à lui manquer sérieusement.

Cette surcharge de travail venait des grandes foires de printemps qui avaient lieu un peu partout dans la région, mais bientôt elles prendraient fin et ils retrouveraient un rythme plus normal.

En attendant Blaise lui manquait et après avoir fermé la porte il se retourna avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la réserve où son compagnon était en train de mettre du vin en bouteilles en prévision d'un lendemain encore chargé.

Il y entra à pas silencieux et son sourire devint un tantinet lubrique en voyant Blaise qui dos à lui était penché sur un énorme tonneau en chêne au robinet duquel il remplissait une dernière bouteille, pour accompagner ses plats le noir faisait venir du vin français qu'il jugeait meilleurs, l'anglais était trop aigrelet à son goût.

Sans bruit Ron s'approcha et le saisit brusquement par les hanches tout en se collant à ses fesses tendues.

Blaise n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise et ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Dis donc ! s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils……quelqu'un vient se coller à tes fesses et tu réagis pas ? tu ne regarde même pas qui c'est ?

« Ça m'arrive si souvent que je ne fais même plus attention ! le provoqua Blaise d'un ton très sérieux, tout en riant intérieurement, il adorait quand il était jaloux, ce qui était souvent le cas.

Le noir avait énormément de succès avec les hommes comme avec les femmes, son physique et son élégance de manière les séduisait tous.

Mais lui aussi était jaloux et une fois il avait faillit se battre en duel avec un client un peu éméché qui avait tenté d'embrasser Ron.

Ce soir-là Blaise avait bondit et l'avait envoyé valdinguer contre le mur, l'homme étant un noble le duel n'avait été évité que grâce à l'intervention d'Harry, qui s'était montré très diplomate et avait réussit à les calmer.

Le client n'était plus jamais revenu.

-

« De quoi ? s'écria Ron dont les yeux bleus s'assombrirent dangereusement……qui ?......qui a osé faire ça ?

Blaise posa la bouteille sur le sol, puis il se redressa et se tourna vers lui pour lui passer les bras autour du cou.

« Je plaisante idiot ! le rassura t-il……tu crois vraiment que je laisserais qui que ce soit agir comme ça ? Je savais très bien que c'était toi, tu es aussi silencieux qu'un crieur de rue.

Le rouquin bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le noir sourit.

« Je t'aime mon cœur et personne d'autre que toi ne me pose les mains dessus.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu cette semaine ton amour ! râla Ron d'un air boudeur.

« Et moi tout ce que j'ai entendu cette semaine c'est tes ronflements ! rétorqua Blaise, taquin.

« Je ne ronfle pas ! protesta le rouquin.

« Si ! fit son compagnon dont l'une des mains descendit sur son entrejambes pour le caresser.

« Non ! murmura Ron le souffle subitement plus court.

« Avoues que tu ronfles ! reprit Blaise tout en s'agenouillant devant lui…….autrement je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul ! menaça t-il en cessant sa caresse.

« Non, oui ! s'écria le rouquin qui se rattrapa…..enfin oui je ronfle et non ne t'arrêtes pas.

Mais son compagnon, qui sourit, n'en avait nulle envie.

Prestement il le débarrassa de son pantalon et prit sa virilité dans sa bouche, tout en passant une main entre ses jambes pour glisser ses doigts vers son intimité qu'il prépara.

Sous la double caresse Ron gémissait doucement, les mains crispées dans la chevelure brune, exacerbant le désir de Blaise qui se releva assez rapidement et lui fit prendre appuie sur le tonneau.

Hâtivement il dégagea sa propre érection et debout derrière lui il le pénétra d'une brusque poussée, les faisant tous les deux pousser un râle de plaisir.

Tout en lui caressant le dos Blaise se mit à donner de lents coups de reins qui s'accélérèrent rapidement et devinrent presque furieux tandis qu'il s'agrippait à ses hanches.

Le plaisir monta très vite sous la puissance de ses coups et ils explosèrent tous les deux dans un cri d'extase libérateur.

-

Severus et Neville doivent venir cet après-midi ! murmura Ron, appuyé dos contre le tonneau il avait les bras autour du cou de Blaise et la tête posée sur son épaule.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus souvent ici que chez eux ! rigola ce dernier tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux……pas que ça me dérange d'ailleurs.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire et se serra plus fort contre lui.

« En attendant si on faisait comme Harry et qu'on retournait se coucher ? demanda t-il les lèvres contre son cou.

Blaise frissonna sous son souffle chaud.

« J'allais te le proposer.

-

En fin d'après-midi, après une accalmie la pluie se remit à tomber avec violence, au moment où le carrosse de Severus et Neville s'arrêtait dans la cour.

Le couple en descendit et se mit à courir vers la porte, accompagné d'une troisième personne.

Dans le vestibule ils retirèrent leurs manteaux et entrèrent dans le salon où les attendaient Ron, Harry et Blaise et où brûlait un bon feu.

Severus vint immédiatement se planter devant l'âtre, Neville près de lui, et présenta le nouveau venu d'un air négligent.

« C'est Timothy, le fils d'un de mes voisins ! expliqua t-il de son habituel ton froid.

Ce dernier se plia en deux en faisant un mouvement large de la main pour les saluer avant de se redresser et de leur faire un grand sourire radieux, il semblait sûr de lui et très à l'aise.

Tous le détaillèrent.

Il avait vingt et un an, était de taille moyenne, mince, ses cheveux mi-longs tout bouclés était blond, d'un blond doré, il avait de grand yeux bleus à l'éclat vif et intelligent et son sourire avait une grande séduction, l'ensemble donnait un beau garçon qui attirait les regards, ce que d'ailleurs il semblait très bien savoir.

« Ce jeune homme ! reprit Severus sur le même ton…..refuse de travailler sur les terres de son père, il souhaiterait apprendre l'art de la cuisine avec toi Blaise.

« Hein ? réagit ce dernier, perdu dans l'étude amusée du nouveau venu.

« Je vous en supplie ! s'écria vivement le jeune homme en venant littéralement se jeter à ses genoux dans un mouvement digne d'une scène de théâtre……je veux devenir cuisinier à la cour du roi, mais il faut que je sois plus original que les autres si je veux me faire remarquer, prenez-moi comme élève.

« Vous vous faites suffisamment remarquer comme ça là ! Rétorqua sèchement Severus……remettez-vous debout ! ordonna t-il.

« Excusez-moi ! fit Timothy sans paraître gêné plus que ça et en obtempérant avec souplesse……mais je désire vraiment apprendre avec vous ! reprit-il en fixant Blaise, les yeux suppliants…….tout le monde sait que vous avez refusé des offres de venir à la cour de plusieurs grands seigneurs, votre réputation est étendue.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, en plus à cette époque avoir le cuisinier que tout le monde vous enviait était très recherché par toute la noblesse qui souhaitait briller, et le noir avait reçu des offres en or qu'il avait toutes refusées, la cour ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, pas plus que Ron d'ailleurs, ils étaient heureux comme ils étaient et surtout libres de travailler à leur guise.

Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver sous les ordres de qui que ce soit.

« Alors vous m'acceptez ?......dites oui s'il vous plait.

De plus en plus amusé Blaise jeta un regard interrogateur vers Ron qui haussa les épaules avec indifférence, bien qu'au fond de lui il ne soit pas très emballé par l'idée que ce jeune homme séduisant allait passer tout son temps près de celui qu'il aimait, mais il garda tout ça pour lui et sourit à Blaise sans aucune arrière-pensée tout en lui faisant une petite moue signifiant:

« A toi de voir ».

Le noir lui rendit son sourire puis tourna son regard vers Timothy qui attendait avec anxiété.

« C'est d'accord ! fit Blaise.

La joie inonda le visage du blond qui poussa un retentissant :

« YOUPIE !!!

-

Neville eut un sourire de soulagement immense à la décision de Blaise, et un éclat amusé passa dans les yeux noirs de Severus qui se trouvait près de lui et l'observait du coin de l'œil, il savait à quel point le jeune blond l'horripilait.

Ces derniers temps celui-ci l'avait littéralement pourchassé pour qu'il le présente à Blaise et Neville n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il soit derrière lui à longueur de temps.

Severus connaissait très bien le père de Timothy qui s'occupait de ses terres en même temps que des siennes, c'était un paysan aisé qui avait fait donner une très bonne éducation à son fils qui comptait bien s'en servir pour autre chose que labourer la terre.

Mais Neville, avec les antennes que donne l'amour, était jaloux avec raison, même si il ne le savait pas.

En effet pour arriver à ses fins et le décider à parler à Blaise en sa faveur, le blond, qui aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, avait bien tenté de jouer de ses charmes auprès de Severus.

C'était lors d'un de ces moments très rares où Neville avait dû les laisser seuls, Timothy en avait profité et était venu se coller à lui, sensuel et le regard pleins de promesses.

Seulement son charme n'avait eut aucun effet sur Severus qui totalement impassible l'avait fixé d'un air si glacial que le jeune blond avait reculé avec une expression apeurée sur le visage et bafouillant des excuses.

Mais Severus ne lui en voulut pas et eut le tort de le lui dire, il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour ne pas se faire une montagne de ce genre d'incident, et du coup Timothy continua son harcèlement, tout en gardant quand même ses distances avec lui.

Il continua juste à le pourchasser sans relâche, les yeux et la voix suppliante, mais sans plus chercher à le séduire.

Severus qui n'était pas sûr du tout que ce soit une bonne idée que de mettre la tornade blonde au milieu des trois autres, à part peut-être pour Harry qui était seul, l'avait mit rudement à la porte à deux ou trois reprises, puis il avait finalement cédé à sa demande.

Mais il ne s'y était pas décidé à cause de la ténacité de Timothy qui revenait malgré tout dés le lendemain, ni à cause des yeux de chien battu qu'il lui faisait et qui le laissait totalement froid.

Non, c'était seulement à cause des yeux malheureux de Neville toujours aussi jaloux.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de voir continuellement le jeune homme pendu aux basques de Severus.

Il ne disait pourtant rien, ne faisant aucun reproche, sa gentillesse et sa timidité l'en empêchaient, mais il perdait le sourire, restant silencieux et toujours un peu à l'écart quand le blond était là, comme si c'était lui qui était de trop, et ça Severus ne pouvait le supporter, Neville était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui.

Le solitaire froid et sombre d'avant n'était plus qu'un homme amoureux.

Revenant à l'instant présent il observa le blond, fou de joie, ainsi que Ron, Blaise et Harry, ces deux derniers semblants amusés.

« Après tout! Se dit-il......ils n'auront qu'à le jeter dehors si ça ne va pas! Puis il perçut le sourire un peu crispé du rouquin........ ce qui risque fort d'arriver rapidement vu sa tête.

-

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

Timothy s'installa donc dans la vie d'Harry, Ron et Blaise, ce dernier avait prévu qu'il lui faudrait quelques mois pour tout apprendre et l'avait donc logé dans l'une des chambres de l'auberge, le rouquin n'ayant pas voulut l'avoir en plus chez eux, la journée lui suffisait largement, il tenait à leur intimité et Blaise était d'accord sur ce point.

Timothy s'intégra avec une grande facilité au milieu d'eux, il était enjoué, sympathique, toujours de bonne humeur, il travaillait sans rechigner et était un élève très doué et attentif.

De son côté Harry, que le blond faisait beaucoup rire et qui aimait son exubérance, devint très rapidement ami avec lui et au bout de trois mois, sa solitude commençant à lui peser, il se laissa aller dans ses bras alors qu'un soir ils discutaient tous les deux dans sa chambre.

Dés lors ils devinrent amants mais sans avoir pour autant une véritable liaison, Timothy ne tenait pas à avoir de relation sérieuse, il était beaucoup trop frivole pour ça, et cela convenait parfaitement à Harry qui n'y tenait pas non plus, son cœur appartenait toujours à Draco.

Ils n'étaient donc pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et le sachant parfaitement ils étaient satisfaits, ils couchaient juste ensemble à l'occasion.

-

Tout se passa donc très bien durant les neufs mois qui suivirent, Ron étant plus ou moins rassuré de voir le blond et le brun ensemble, même si à quelques reprises il surprit un drôle d'éclat dans le regard du blond quand il regardait son compagnon.

-

Puis brusquement tout changea.

-

C'était de nouveau le mois de janvier, glacial, et un matin alors qu'Harry allait entrer dans la cuisine, il surprit Timothy qui bloquait Blaise contre la table et tentait de l'embrasser.

Il s'arrêta pile mais cela ne le surprit pas vraiment, depuis quelques temps il avait remarqué que le blond lorgnait Blaise avec lubricité dés que Ron avait le dos tourné, cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement inquiété, le noir ne laissait personne indifférent, et Harry le sachant très amoureux de Ron il pensait qu'au pire si Timothy devenait un peu trop entreprenant il le remettrait en place.

Blaise lui aussi s'en était rendu compte mais il avait de l'affection pour lui, et sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique que ressentait le blond envers lui il n'y avait donc pas porté cas, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, prenant ses sous-entendus, pourtant de plus en plus nombreux, à la légère, ou les ignorants.

Il aimait bien le jeune homme c'est vrai mais il ne l'attirait pas, et puis son cœur était prit par son rouquin.

-

Pourtant ce matin-là, malgré que seul Ron comptait pour lui, Blaise ne réagit pas et au lieu de le repousser il répondit au baiser.

Pourquoi ? il aurait bien été incapable de le dire mais le fait est qu'il répondit.

Harry, piqué au vif par cette vision, fut sur eux en deux bonds et les sépara violemment.

Blaise et Timothy très surprit le fixèrent, un peu ahuris d'abord, puis un air coupable se peignit sur leurs visages tandis qu'il les toisait tous les deux, ses yeux verts étincelants de fureur.

Ce n'était pas par jalousie qu'il réagissait ainsi, il n'en ressentait aucune, c'était à Ron seul qu'il pensait, il avait mal pour lui.

Et si c'était lui qui était entré dans la cuisine ?

C'est la question qu'il posa à Blaise, les mâchoires serrées par la colère.

Ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! ne pu t-il que répondre.

« C'est de ma faute ! intervint Timothy, il avait des défauts mais c'était quelqu'un d'honnête.

Et devant le regard noir qu'Harry tourna vers lui, il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Ça je m'en doute, c'est même pas la peine de le préciser ! gronda le brun……pour toi tout n'est toujours qu'un jeu.

Il se tu une seconde et les regarda alternativement.

« Mais vous avez pensé à Ron ? lui son amour pour toi n'est pas un jeu Blaise.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! répondit le noir dont le cœur se serra douloureusement en pensant à son compagnon……jamais plus ça ne se reproduira, je l'aime tu le sais, alors s'il te plait ne lui dis rien.

Harry ne dis pas un mot mais tourna son regard sur Timothy, le fixant durement.

« Je me comporterais bien dorénavant ! fit celui-ci au bout d'un instant……tu n'auras plus à te plaindre de moi……..mais et nous deux c'est finit ? Rajouta t-il en clignant des paupières et d'un air innocent.

Son sentiment de culpabilité c'était déjà envolé.

« Tu manque pas de toupet quand même ! rétorqua le brun, sourcils froncés et le ton sec……il n'y a jamais eut de nous deux que je sache, mais nos galipettes sont terminées oui.

« Je ne dirais rien ! reprit-il en s'adressant à Blaise……tout le monde a droit à une erreur et je ne veux pas que Ron souffre, je te fais confiance pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

« Tu peux en être sûr ! affirma le noir avec conviction, soulagé.

-

Ils reprirent leurs activités, et quand Ron arriva à son tour dans la cuisine ils tentèrent d'être aussi naturel que possible.

Ils pensaient tous que le rouquin ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la façon dont Timothy regardait Blaise, mais ils se trompaient.

Ron n'était ni aveugle ni stupide, malgré le côté balourd qu'on pouvait lui trouver à des moments, il l'avait très bien vu que depuis quelques temps Timothy regardait le noir d'une autre façon et que ce dernier lui aussi s'en était aperçut mais faisait mine de rien, cela l'avait plus qu'angoissé mais il était parvenu à surmonter sa jalousie et à se taire, parce qu'il aimait Blaise et lui faisait confiance.

En plus il avait remarqué que son compagnon prenait vraiment plaisir à enseigner son art, et rien que parce qu'il était heureux il avait fait comme si il ne voyait rien, malgré cette angoisse qui souvent l'étreignait.

Et ce matin-là il réalisa très vite que quelque chose s'était passé, il y avait trop de tension dans la pièce et les trois évitaient trop soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Un peu intrigué sur le coup il ne dit pourtant rien et se mit au travail, mais quand Harry et lui se rendirent dans la salle il se mit à l'observer avec attention, il le connaissait très bien et dans ses gestes nerveux et crispés il pu facilement y reconnaître une colère rentrée.

Il se mit à réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Harry en colère, donner un air coupable à Blaise et Timothy, et les rendre tous les trois mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui ?

La réponse à cette question fut facile à trouver, il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre celui qu'il aimait et le blond, un quelque chose que le brun avait dû surprendre et n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

Il lui fut facile aussi d'imaginer ce qu'était ce quelque chose, cela coulait de source, il avait dû les surprendre dans une situation plus qu'équivoque, n'importe quelle autre raison n'aurait amenée qu'une dispute entre eux, ce qui était déjà arrivé et n'avait jamais eut de conséquence, mais il n'y avait jamais eu une atmosphère aussi tendue et où il se sentait aussi particulièrement concerné.

Quand cette idée se fit jour dans son esprit il était en train de préparer une table et il s'immobilisa subitement, une douleur intense lui broyant le cœur.

Ron n'avait pas une très haute estime de lui-même, il se jugeait sévèrement, quelconque du côté physique et sans aucun don d'esprit particulier, ce qui faisait qu'il se demandait souvent comment quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Blaise avait pu le désirer et pouvait se contenter de lui.

Alors en se comparant à Timothy, si exubérant, si sûr de lui, beau aussi il fallait bien le reconnaître, il pensa qu'il avait perdu Blaise.

Pour lui la balance entre eux deux ne pouvait pas pencher en sa faveur et d'une certaine façon il n'en fut pas surprit.

Mais il eut mal comme jamais et se mit à trembler.

Il fallait qu'il sorte avant de se mettre à hurler et de commettre un massacre.

Il posa si brusquement sur la table les assiettes qu'il avait dans les mains qu'Harry, qui s'occupait d'une autre table, tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué.

« Ça ne va pas Ron?

« J'ai quelque chose à faire ! Marmonna le rouquin qui sans le regarder se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, il venait de prendre la décision de s'en aller loin, il lui était impossible de rester là, il ne voulait plus les voir.

Un peu surprit le brun fixa la porte un instant puis se remit au travail, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que son ami avait pu tout comprendre sans dire un seul mot.

-

Dans la cour Ron se mit à courir et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre sans s'arrêter, là il jeta ses vêtements dans un gros sac de cuir et redescendit tout aussi vite.

Il ressortit dans la cour qu'il traversa au pas de course et se rendit à l'écurie.

Il sella un cheval qu'il fit sortir et sur le dos duquel il grimpa d'un bond et dés qu'il sortit de l'enceinte il lança l'animal au grand galop.

-

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine Blaise, placé de l'autre côté de la table, observait Timothy qui insérait avec délicatesse de la crème fraîche dans des œufs battus.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait prit, le blond ne l'attirait pas du tout, il ne pouvait que le constater une fois de plus en le détaillant attentivement, alors pourquoi avait-il accepté son baiser alors qu'il ne le désirait même pas ?

Par curiosité ? par simple passivité ?

Il était incapable de répondre à cette question, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait Ron de tout son cœur et qu'il regrettait vraiment ce moment d'égarement.

Et là il se dit que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était retrouver la tranquillité avec son rouquin.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre ! Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Timothy arrêta son mouvement et leva les yeux vers lui.

« En clair tu veux que je m'en aille c'est ça ? Il n'était pas stupide, et c'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

« Oui, ce serait beaucoup mieux pour tous ! approuva Blaise qui le fixa sans sourire et l'air bien décidé……de toute manière ça fait maintenant neuf mois que tu es là, tu es prêt, alors c'est inutile de continuer plus longtemps.

« Bien ! répondit Timothy qui comprit qu'il était vain de discuter et reprit son travail qu'il termina avant de lever de nouveau les yeux sur Blaise……je comprends très bien, quand veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

« Demain ça ira, ce soir j'expliquerais à Ron que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre et qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller tenter ta chance à Londres, autrement il risque de se poser des questions sur un départ précipité.

« Londres, la cour ! fit rêveusement le blond qui retrouva le sourire, des rêves plein la tête……oui tu as raison, il est temps pour moi.

Blaise aussi sourit, soulagé, il allait retrouver sa petite vie tranquille avec Ron, et cette petite vie tranquille était tout ce qu'il voulait, elle le comblait.

-

Mais son sourire il le reperdit quand quelques heures plus tard, après de vains appels et recherches infructueuses dans toute la maison, il s'aperçut que les vêtements de Ron avaient disparut de l'armoire, ainsi qu'un sac.

Et quand Harry vint lui annoncer qu'un cheval manquait à l'écurie il dû se rendre à l'évidence, le rouquin était partit.

Abattu et secouant lentement la tête en signe d'incompréhension totale, il se laissa tomber assis sur leur lit.

« Mais pourquoi ? gémit-il.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule raison à son départ précipité ! dit-il……on était tellement mal à l'aise avec lui ce matin qu'il a dû comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Timothy et toi......il n'y a que ça qui ai pu le pousser à s'enfuir, il a dû penser qu'il t'avait perdu.

« Oh non pas ça ! gémit de nouveau le noir en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Puis brusquement il se redressa, une flamme déterminée dans ses yeux sombres.

« Il faut que je le retrouve.

« Et comment? Répliqua Harry.....on a aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller.

Blaise retomba assit.

« Tu as raison! Soupira t-il..........peut-être chez Severus?

« Si il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve ça m'étonnerait, il doit se douter que c'est l'un des premiers endroits où on ira voir! Opposa le brun......mais on peut toujours y aller quand même, on ne sait jamais! Reprit-il devant l'air désemparé du noir.

-

Ils s'y rendirent immédiatement, mais malheureusement, comme Harry l'avait prévu, Ron n'y était pas.

-

Navré d'avoir créer des problèmes par son insouciance, il aimait bien les trois jeunes gens, Timothy partit au petit matin.

**-**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

Après une longue chevauchée de plusieurs heures Ron mit enfin pieds à terre devant le manoir Malfoy et immédiatement un valet vint prendre son cheval par la bride pour l'emmener.

Immobile le rouquin se massa les reins en grimaçant puis se baissa pour ramasser son sac que le serviteur avait posé au sol.

La nuit était tombée il faisait un froid glacial et il s'avança rapidement jusque sur le perron pour agiter la cloche.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur le majordome qui le reconnut et lui sourit en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Draco est là ? demanda Ron après l'avoir salué lui aussi.

« Monsieur Malfoy est dans le petit salon oui, je vais vous annoncer.

« Pas la peine je m'annoncerais moi-même ! répondit le rouquin qui sans attendre passa devant lui et se dirigea vers le salon après avoir posé son sac dans un coin.

Il allait demander à Draco de l'héberger quelques temps, un peu après son départ il s'était aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier et qu'il avait complètement oublié de prendre de l'argent, il se retrouvait sans rien, tout ce qu'il possédait c'était ses vêtements.

Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Severus et Neville, si il le cherchait Blaise y songerait immédiatement.

Il avait alors pensé au blond et s'était dit qu'étant seul il ne choquerait pas son épouse et qu'il accepterait qu'il reste, il n'avait pas d'autre choix et en plus là personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Sur le seuil du salon il s'arrêta.

Draco était là en effet, assit dans un fauteuil placé près de la cheminée dans laquelle flambait un bon feu, et avec étonnement Ron vit qu'il tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

Puis il se souvint qu'il y a quelques mois Blaise avait reçu une lettre de sa part où il lui annonçait que son épouse était enceinte, le noir et le blond avaient correspondu assez régulièrement mais depuis deux mois ils n'avaient plus eut de nouvelle et ce fait était complètement sortit de son esprit.

Il calcula rapidement et se dit que l'enfant devait avoir dans les un à deux mois.

Draco qui avait levé la tête, eut un air étonné en le voyant.

« Ron ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Et bien…..ça va être un peu long à t'expliquer, mais en plus court peux-tu m'héberger quelques temps s'il te plait ? je ferais tout pour ne pas déranger ton épouse ! tout en disant cela il s'était penché pour regarder le bébé et sourit devant la petite bouille aux joues rebondies……….garçon ou fille ?

« C'est une fille et c'est le soleil de ma vie, mon seul bonheur..........quant à mon épouse elle est morte il y a un mois ! répondit calmement Draco qui fit un signe à l'adresse d'une femme qui se tenait un peu à l'écart……Rose veuillez aller coucher ma fille je vous prie.

Ron comprit qu'elle devait être la nourrice du bébé et il attendit qu'elle soit sortie avec l'enfant pour se tourner vers le blond.

« Je suis désolé pour ton épouse ! dit-il en s'asseyant…..que lui est-il arrivé ?

« Il y a eut une épidémie de variole dans certains quartiers ouvrier de Londres, elle a été contaminée par sa femme de chambre qui l'a attrapé en allant voir sa famille, c'était juste après la naissance de ma fille et elle était trop faible pour lutter contre la maladie……si elle avait accepté d'accoucher ici ce ne serait pas arrivé.

« Je suis désolé ! répéta Ron qui ne savait trop quoi dire.

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Ne le soit pas, moi-même je ne ressens aucun sentiment de perte……il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous, j'ai pourtant essayé de faire un effort ! fit-il d'un ton songeur en fixant les flammes…..à être condamné à vivre avec quelqu'un autant faire en sorte que ce soit du mieux possible…..

Il se tu un instant et secoua lentement la tête.

« Mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rigide dans ses idées et d'un caractère aussi froid, j'ai vite été découragé……je crois que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu sourire c'est le jour de notre mariage, elle paraissait pourtant plutôt douce avant notre union mais en fait après ça elle a montré sa véritable personnalité et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de doux.....la vie près d'elle était un enfer.

« Vous êtes au moins parvenus à faire un enfant ! fit remarquer Ron qui comprit que le blond avait besoin de se confier, il devait se sentir seul dans son manoir seulement entouré de domestiques.

« Parce que c'était au tout début, par la suite j'ai été incapable de la toucher, et d'ailleurs elle ne le souhaitait pas, elle ne voulait plus d'autres enfants.

« Mais ça pose pas de problème pour ton nom que ton héritière soit une fille?

« Non, le jour où elle se mariera les deux noms seront accolés tout simplement, c'est assez courant dans les grandes familles

« Mais parlons d'autre chose! Fit Draco qui saisit une clochette posée sur une petite table ronde près de son fauteuil et l'agita.

« Je vais nous faire servir un repas ici, c'est plus agréable, ainsi tu vas pouvoir me donner des nouvelles et surtout m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là tout seul, et pourquoi tu veux que je t'héberge, ce qui ne pose pas de problème bien sûr.

Et il donna ses ordres au majordome qui était accourut presque immédiatement.

-

Un moment plus tard ils étaient tous deux attablés, et tout en mangeant Ron lui raconta tout.

« Mais tu ignores ce qui c'est réellement passé, alors tu ne crois pas que tu devrais avoir une explication avec lui? Demanda Draco quand il eut finit de tout dire.

Le rouquin détourna le regard vers le feu qu'il fixa tristement, le fait d'avoir parlé de Blaise avait réveillé la douleur de son cœur qu'il était parvenu à mettre de côté durant un moment.

« Pour l'entendre me dire quoi? Murmura t-il, comme si il se parlait à lui-même......qu'il préfère Timothy? Puis son regard azur revint sur le blond......je suis persuadé qu'il y a eut quelque chose entre eux, alors tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne m'aime plus?.......j'ai déjà tellement mal comme ça, il faut que j'arrive à me faire à l'idée que je l'ai perdu.......

Là un sanglot l'étrangla et il eut besoin d'un instant de silence pour parvenir à refouler les larmes qui montaient.

« C'est trop dur! Parvint-il à souffler avec difficulté.

Draco ne dit rien et pendant un long laps de temps ils restèrent silencieux, ce qui permit à Ron de se reprendre un peu.

« Mais et toi? Demanda t-il d'un ton plus assuré et changeant de sujet......pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de reprendre contact avec Harry? Tu as un enfant légitime maintenant et tu es veuf, qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherait de vous retrouver?

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait! Répondit le blond en soupirant......du temps a passé il a dû m'oublier, et puis je ne me sens pas le droit d'aller m'imposer dans sa vie alors que je l'ai jeté de la mienne pour me marier.

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il t'ai oublié! Rétorqua Ron avec conviction.

« Est-ce que........est-ce qu'il parle de moi quelques fois? Demanda Draco avec une hésitation teintée d'espoir.

« Euh......non! Avoua le rouquin......mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'ai oublié ou qu'il ne t'aime plus, en fait je pense que c'est tout le contraire, d'ailleurs depuis toi il n'a pas eut une seule liaison.

« Sauf avec ce Timothy d'après ce que tu m'as dit! Répliqua le blond avec une jalousie qu'il ne pu cacher.

« Je t'ai expliqué aussi que ce n'était pas une véritable relation, ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre........ne m'en veux pas mais d'une certaine façon j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, au moins il aurait laissé Blaise tranquille! Dit Ron avec amertume.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis brusquement Draco eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Regardes-nous, on est ridicules à pleurer tous les deux sur notre sort.

Le rouquin soupira.

« Malheureusement c'est tout ce qui nous reste.......les yeux pour pleurer.

-

Ron s'installa donc chez Draco, qui apprécia sa compagnie, grâce à lui il se sentait un peu moins seul.

Puis trois semaines plus tard, alors que le blond se trouvait seul au salon avec sa fille, il reçut la visite surprise de Neville et Severus.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le couple n'avait pas vu le blond ni reçu de nouvelles, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'étaient décidés à venir, malgré qu'ils n'aient pas très envie de croiser son épouse, et dés leur arrivée tout comme Ron ils furent surprit de voir l'enfant.

Ils se mirent à discuter, Draco leur racontant tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui ces derniers mois.

-

Ron, qui était sortit faire une promenade, revint en fin d'après-midi et s'arrêtant net sur le seuil en les voyant il esquissa un mouvement de recul, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter leurs questions.

Mais Neville qui l'aperçut ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'esquiver, d'un bond il se leva et se rua sur lui.

« Ron!!.....tu es là!!.....que je suis content de te voir!s'écria t-il en le serrant affectueusement dans ses bras et le tirant au milieu de la pièce......on était tous très inquiet à ton sujet, et Blaise devient fou.

« Oui! Approuva Severus qui lui ne se leva pas et n'eut aucune réaction de surprise à sa vue, assit jambes croisées il garda la même expression impassible et fixa le rouquin de ses yeux noirs énigmatiques......tu comptes le laisser mijoter encore longtemps? Il ne veut même plus cuisiner et l'auberge est fermée.

« Pourtant il n'a plus besoin de moi! Rétorqua Ron avec amertume.......il a Timothy.

Severus haussa un sourcil amusé et ironique, ce qui lui donna un petit air sardonique.

« Il est partit pour Londres le lendemain même de ta fuite.

« Alors c'est qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre eux! Murmura Ron qui baissa la tête......je commençais à me dire que peut-être j'avais conclut trop vite et que j'avais eu tort.....mais non...

« Mais il ne pense qu'à toi, il ne parle que de toi....et puis il ne s'est pratiquement rien passé entre eux! Le coupa Neville en saisissant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes......juste un petit baiser de rien du tout! Rajouta t-il sans réfléchir.

Le rouquin ouvrit de si grands yeux en relevant la tête pour le fixer, que Neville comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

« Juste un petit baiser de rien du tout? Répéta Ron en s'étranglant presque sous la fureur qui monta brusquement, il se doutait bien de quelque chose dans ce goût-là, si ce n'était plus, mais l'entendre dire à haute voix, et par un ami, rendait la chose si réelle et lui faisait si mal qu'il était dans tous ses états......parce que pour toi un baiser ça ne veut rien dire?......tu aurais dit la même chose si ça avait été Severus qui en embrasse un autre?

Sans attendre de réponse il tourna les talons d'un mouvement sec et sortit à grands pas du salon, sous le regard perdu et désolé de Neville qui resta planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Viens, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous partions, il ne doit sûrement pas avoir envie de nous croiser de nouveau, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour se reprendre, on reviendra d'ici quelques jours! Fit Severus qui s'était rapidement levé et était immédiatement venu entourer ses épaules d'un bras protecteur, le serrant contre lui.

« Je suis désolé mais je pense que tu as raison, il faut le laisser se calmer.....mais dites quand même à Blaise qu'il est est ici! Intervint Draco......c'est trop stupide de tout gâcher pour si peu.

Le regard noir de Severus se fit perçant en plongeant dans celui du blond, et un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien, nous allons passer à l'auberge, en même temps je lui donnerais de tes nouvelles, surtout au sujet de ta femme et de ta fille........par exemple au moment où nous serons tous autour de la table, pendant le repas auquel Blaise et Harry ne manqueront pas de nous inviter.

Draco sourit légèrement lui aussi, Severus avait parfaitement comprit.

Tout ce que voulait le blond c'est qu'Harry sache qu'il était seul et qu'il décide de lui-même si il voulait le revoir ou non.

Il le laissait décider de leur avenir, c'était à lui de choisir.

-

Le soir Ron ne descendit pas pour le repas et cela ne dérangea ni n'étonna Draco qui lui fit monter un plateau.

Le blond prit le sien seul devant la cheminée, mangeant lentement et les yeux pensivement rivés sur les flammes.

Son attente commençait.

Il savait que Blaise ne tarderait pas, il serait certainement là dés demain, il y avait même de fortes chances pour qu'il arrive au petit matin, il serait sûrement très impatient de retrouver Ron mais plusieurs heures de cheval séparaient quand même l'auberge du manoir.

Son ami viendrait c'était certain, mais ce qui faisait battre douloureusement son cœur c'était l'espoir qu'il ne vienne pas seul.

Harry l'aimait-il vraiment toujours comme le disait Ron?

Il avait tellement envie de le revoir, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il ne pensait pas à lui, il désirait tant retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, entendre le son de sa voix et le voir lui sourire.

Viendrait-il?

-

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**-**

Severus et Neville s'arrêtèrent dans la cour de l'auberge et rencontrèrent Harry qui sortait du poulailler, un panier pleins d'œufs à la main.

Il ne savait plus qu'en faire, l'auberge étant fermée il n'en avait plus besoin d'autant.

« On sait où est Ron! S'écria Neville qui courut jusqu'à lui, les yeux brillants de joie, il n'avait pu se retenir d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Quoi? S'exclama Harry qui s'immobilisa.......c'est vrai? Demanda t-il, un grand sourire heureux apparaissant sur son visage, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis au sujet de son ami depuis qu'il avait disparut.

« Nous avons pas mal de choses à vous raconter! Intervint Severus.......et nous le ferons volontiers devant une bonne omelette dont Blaise a le secret.

« Si vous lui dîtes que vous savez où se trouve Ron je pense qu'il sera prêt à vous cuisiner ce que vous voulez! S'amusa le brun qui se remit en marche......venez, entrons!

-

Une demi-heure plus tard Blaise était suspendu aux lèvres de Severus ,qui le faisait bouillir d'impatience, en dégustant lentement et silencieusement son omelette, tout comme Neville.

« Alors! S'impatienta le noir.......où est-il?

Severus prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée.

« D'abord je dois vous dire que nous sommes allés voir Draco......

« On s'en moque! Le coupa Blaise avec colère, pour l'instant des nouvelles de son ami ne l'intéressait absolument pas, et il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que son rouquin puisse se trouver chez le blond et son épouse........où avez vous vu Ron?

« Draco est veuf maintenant! Continua imperturbablement Severus........il est seul avec sa fille.

« Veuf? Répétèrent Harry et le noir avec surprise.......je l'ignorais! Rajouta ce dernier, subitement plus calme.........je suis désolé pour lui.

« Oh lui ne l'est pas! Reprit négligemment Severus..........et Ron lui tient compagnie.

Blaise resta surprit une seconde mais n'en écouta pas plus, il bondit de sa chaise, attrapa son manteau au vol et courut jusqu'à l'écurie, il faisait nuit mais il s'en moquait, il n'attendrait pas le lendemain, il en était incapable.

Il prit la route au grand galop.

-

De son côté Harry resta immobile, le regard fixé sur Severus qui reprit son repas.

« Comment va t-il? Finit-il par demander au bout d'un instant..........alors c'est une fille qu'il a eut?

« Il va très bien! Répondit Neville qui sourit........oui c'est une fille, elle s'appelle Harriette.....tu sais je crois qu'il t'attend.

Sans un mot le brun se leva de sa chaise et se rendit devant la cheminée, se mettant à fixer les flammes pensivement.

Draco était veuf et l'attendait?

Pourquoi faire?

Il n'avait plus d'épouse peut-être, mais il avait maintenant une belle-famille très influente envers qui il avait des devoirs, ces gens-là accepteraient-ils que l'enfant de leur fille soit élevée par des homosexuel? Ne risquait-ils pas de vouloir lui enlever?

Si il retournait près de Draco et que finalement ça se passe mal, comment réagirait le blond?

Est-ce qu'une fois encore il le sacrifierait lui au nom du sacro-saint devoir?

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

« Lui seul a les réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez! Fit près de lui la voix posée de Severus.

Harry tressaillit et tourna la tête de son côté, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

« J'ai peur! Avoua t-il dans un murmure.......peur de le retrouver pour le reperdre ensuite.

« Mais si tu ne va pas le voir comment pourras-tu le savoir? Demanda Neville qui s'approcha à son tour, et se saisissant d'un bras de Severus il se colla à ce dernier........ça vaut le coup alors essayes, tu verras bien.

Harru le fixa une seconde puis ramena son regard sur les flammes.

« Ça c'est facile à dire! Soupira t-il.

-

Au petit matin Draco, qui avait passé la nuit dans son fauteuil à somnoler, entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui semblait être agitée par quelqu'un de furieusement impatient.

Il s'y attendait et ne fut pas surprit en entendant la voix de Blaise parler rapidement à son majordome.

Puis il entendit le bruit d'une course, il devina que c'était son ami qui se ruait dans les escaliers.

Là le cœur battant et tous les sens aux aguets il attendit........mais il n'y eut plus que le silence.

Étreint par l'angoisse il sonna son domestique qui se présenta rapidement devant lui.

« Qui était-ce?

« Mr Zabini, monsieur! Répondit le majordome.

« Et.........il était seul?

« Oui monsieur.

La gorge de Draco se serra, Harry n'était pas venu.

« Apportez-moi mon petit-déjeuner! Souffla t-il, mâchoires contractées par la douleur.

« Tout de suite monsieur!

Seul il laissa couler silencieusement ses larmes, Ron s'était trompé, tout était finit, Harry l'avait oublié.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière contre le dossier, il avait espéré à tort mais pour être honnête il pouvait comprendre que le brun ne veuille plus le voir, il méritait son dédain après le mal qu'il lui avait fait, seulement la compréhension n'enlevait rien à la douleur.

Le sentiment de désespoir et de solitude qu'il ressentit fut si fort qu'il eut envie d'hurler.

-

Essoufflé Blaise s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et ouvrit.

Doucement il pénétra dans la pièce.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Ron qui dormait et il s'avança vers le lit, un sourire ému sur les lèvres.

C'était si bon de le revoir enfin.

Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et se pencha sur le visage du rouquin.

« Ron!! appela t-il........réveilles-toi mon cœur.

Il dû répéter son appel à plusieurs reprises avant que le rouquin daigne ouvrir les paupières, et quand son regard bleu se posa sur lui Blaise y vit d'abord un éclat de joie, qui s'éteignit presque aussitôt.

Ron se redressa brusquement, repoussant par la même occasion le noir.

Sachant que Neville et Severus étaient au courant de sa présence ici il s'était douté qu'ils le mettraient au courant, il n'était donc pas vraiment surprit de le voir, mais la vitesse avec laquelle il était venu ça il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir! Lui dit-il d'une voix basse et sans colère, il était heureux de le voir mais il avait des choses sur le cœur qui lui faisait mal, même si maintenant, après avoir mûrement réfléchit, il se sentait tout prêt à pardonner un simple baiser.

« Je t'ai....

« Arrêtes! Le coupa le rouquin qui parla avec une sorte de lassitude dans le ton........si tu m'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais pas embrassé Timothy.......mais je te comprends tu sais, il est dix fois mieux que moi.......et toi tu es exceptionnel, comment pourrais-tu te contenter de moi? Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu t'attirer, je suis tellement banal, je suis rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? S'énerva subitement Blaise qui dans le même temps se rapprocha de lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains, ça lui faisait mal de l'entendre se dénigrer ainsi..........tu n'as absolument rien de banal, pour moi tu es unique, tu es celui que j'aime du plus profond de moi..........j'ai fait une erreur stupide Ron et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai faite, comme un imbécile je me suis laissé faire alors que je n'en avais aucune envie, je ne ressentais rien du tout pour lui.......je regrette tellement...........je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais je sais que tous les Timothy de l'univers ne te valent pas à mes yeux......s'il te plait ne me repousses pas, tout ce que je désire le plus au monde c'est être de nouveau heureux près de toi........qu'on soit ensemble, chez nous, dans notre auberge..........Ron c'est pas une vie sans toi.

Les larmes aux yeux le rouquin sourit légèrement et posa ses mains par dessus les siennes, il n'avait aucune envie de le repousser parce que lui aussi ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, retrouver le bonheur d'une vie à deux auprès de celui qu'il aimait, dans leur chez-eux.

Blaise, qui le comprit, sourit à son tour et ses yeux sombres s'illuminèrent.

« Je t'aime! Murmura t-il avant de s'emparer doucement de sa bouche.

-

Ils descendirent tous les deux beaucoup plus tard, et après avoir croisé le majordome qui leur indiqua que Draco se trouvait au salon, ils le rejoignirent.

Le blond les surprit par le chagrin bien visible dans ses yeux gris, et après qu'il ai sonné pour leur faire servir un petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent tous les trois à discuter.

Draco leur confiant son attente et ses espoirs déçus.

« Tu veux qu'on parle à Harry? Proposa Ron.......je suis certain qu'il t'aime toujours.

« Oui! Confirma Blaise.......j'en suis certain aussi, mais peut-être qu'il a peur et qu'il hésite, laisses-lui un peu de temps........il a beaucoup souffert tu sais, même si il ne nous en parlait jamais.

« Ça je le sais! Murmura le blond dont le regard se perdit sur les arabesques du grand tapis......c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que vous essayiez de le convaincre.......cette décision il doit la prendre seul.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi et puis je suis sûr qu'il prendra la bonne! Approuva Blaise qui sourit à son ami qui avait levé les yeux sur lui......Ron et moi allons nous rendre à Londres aujourd'hui, il faut refaire toutes les commandes pour l'auberge......mais d'abord j'aimerais bien avoir le plaisir de faire connaissance avec ton héritière.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et se leva.

« Suivez-moi!

-

Le blond les conduisit jusqu'à la nurserie, grande pièce très agréable, bourrée de jouets, où il faisait presque une chaleur de serre grâce à un grand feu de cheminée qui crépitait allègrement.

C'était le mois de février et à l'extérieur il faisait très froid.

Quand ils y entrèrent Draco fit signe à Rose, la nourrice, de ne pas bouger du fauteuil où elle était assise, un ouvrage de couture à la main, et il se dirigea vers le berceau où se trouvait sa fille.

Cette dernière étant réveillée il la saisit avec précaution dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant des mots tendres et câlins, puis se tournant vers Blaise il la lui tendit.

« Je te présente Harriette! Fit-il fièrement.

Le noir la prit dans ses bras, Ron près de lui, et il l'observa tandis qu'un doux sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Elle est tellement petite! Murmura t-il, attendrit par la petite bouille aux traits si délicats qui le fixa......que tu es belle, une vraie princesse.

Il voulut caresser sa joue veloutée d'un doigt mais le bébé s'en saisit en gloussant de contentement et le serra.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit, ces doigts si minuscules autour du sien étaient tellement parfaits, si fragiles aussi.

En la regardant un regret intense lui vint lui serrant fort le cœur, Ron, qui de son côté ressentait la même chose, et lui n'aurait jamais de famille.

Avec beaucoup d'émotion il déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front du bébé et la rendit à Draco.

« Elle est magnifique.

Le blond opina avec un grand sourire de fierté paternelle avant de la remettre dans son berceau et ils quittèrent la pièce.

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, leurs chevaux sellés, ils quittèrent le manoir.

De derrière sa fenêtre Draco les suivit des yeux autant qu'il pu, avec leur départ son sentiment de solitude était encore plus pesant.

-

Ron et Blaise arrivèrent à Londres le lendemain matin, le trajet du manoir de Draco jusqu'à la capitale prenant plus d'une journée ils avaient passés la nuit dans une auberge, ce qui les avaient beaucoup amusés, ils étaient si amoureux et heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble qu'un rien les faisait rire.

Ils passèrent la matinée chez leurs fournisseurs habituels pour renouveler leurs commandes, et alors qu'ils se rendaient chez le dernier qui habitait du côté opposé où ils se trouvaient, ils décidèrent de couper au plus court en traversant l'un des quartier les plus misérable de la capitale.

C'était un endroit lugubre, un amas de taudis où prostituées pour la plupart syphilitique, ivrognes et criminels de la pire espèce et en tout genre vivaient dans la plus malsaine promiscuité, il n'y régnait que violence et indifférence pour le sort d'autrui, c'était la loi du plus fort qui dominait et la pitié y était inconnue.

Dans ce quartier malfamé il y avait quand même aussi quelques familles d'ouvriers honnêtes qui tentaient de survivre, exploités par des manufactures qui se comportaient, en toute légalité, pire que des esclavagistes, mais ces ouvriers n'étaient qu'une poignée au milieu de la lie.

Ron et Blaise le traversaient d'un pas rapide, tenant leurs chevaux par la bride à cause de l'étroitesse des ruelles, et étaient presque au bout quand des cris et des hurlements d'enfants les firent s'arrêter.

A deux pas d'eux ils virent surgir d'une porte cochère une grosse matrone qui traînait deux petits gosses hurlants par les cheveux, et qu'elle jeta au milieu de la rue sans aucune pitié.

« Votre mère est morte, le croque-mort va venir la chercher, elle payera plus le loyer.......y a déjà quelqu'un qui attend la place, alors du balai les mioches, c'est pas un orphelinat ici! Leur cria t-elle en crachant sa chique au sol.

Abasourdis et indignés Ron et Blaise la virent refermer la porte et leurs regards se portèrent sur les deux enfants qui s'étaient relevés et se tenaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'air perdu et terrorisé.

Il y avait un garçon et une fille, frère et sœur, tout jeunes, le premier devait avoir à peine dans les deux ans, la seconde dans les trois quatre ans.

Les yeux sombres de Blaise se fixèrent immédiatement sur cette dernière avec surprise et intérêt, elle possédait pour son âge la plus belle chevelure qu'il ai jamais vu, le plus étrange c'est qu'elle semblait avoir été très bien entretenue et dans cet endroit sombre et sordide elle faisait comme une splendide tâche de couleur.

C'était une véritable crinière, épaisse, brillante..............et rousse.

-

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16.**

**-**

Sa surprise passée Blaise lâcha les rênes de son cheval et s'avança pour venir s'accroupir devant les enfants, imité par Ron.

Apeurés les deux gosses se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre avec angoisse, comme si ils s'attendaient à prendre des coups.

« N'ayez pas peur! Les rassura t-il doucement en leur souriant.......la méchante dame a dit vrai? Votre maman est morte?

La petite fille fit oui de la tête, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

« Et votre papa il est où? Demanda Ron.

« Mort......à l'usine! Souffla la gamine en serrant encore plus son frère contre elle.

Le rouquin et le noir se regardèrent, c'était courant à l'époque, les ouvriers faisaient rarement de vieux os, soit ils périssait de maladies, dû à la sous-alimentation et au manque d'hygiène qui provoquait régulièrement des épidémies mortelles, soit ils mouraient à cause du travail épuisant et du manque de sécurité dans les usines, ce dont les patrons se fichaient royalement.

Les enfants qui restaient venaient grossir les rangs des mendiants de la ville, abandonnés à leur sort, les orphelinats étant très peu nombreux et surchargés ils ne s'occupaient guère de ces gosses-là, ayant déjà fort à faire avec ceux qu'on leur déposait devant leurs portes et ceux que le guet leur ramenait.

Ces enfants n'avaient aucun avenir, si ils survivaient à la rue ce serait pour une vie de misère.

Blaise reporta son regard sur le frère et la sœur, attendri il venait de prendre une décision.

« Dites, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de vivre dans une grande maison à la campagne? avec plein d'animaux.......un bon lit et tout plein de bonnes choses à manger! Leur proposa t-il.

Les deux gamins ouvrirent de grands yeux incrédules.

« Blaise? Souffla Ron.

« Regardes les Ron, ils sont adorables........tu aurais le courage de partir et de les laisser là? Tu imagines ce qu'ils vont devenir si on ne fait rien? Ils vont tomber sous la coupe d'une bande qui les enverra mendier en les mutilant peut-être pour inspirer plus de pitié, ils n'ont aucun avenir si on les abandonne........je ne peux pas faire ça.

Leur regard se rivèrent l'un à l'autre et ils se sourirent tendrement en se comprenant.

« Je sais, et moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de les laisser là! Murmura le rouquin.........je suis totalement d'accord, si ils le veulent bien ce sera notre petite famille.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

« Elle a les même cheveux roux que toi mon cœur.

Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux sombres que Ron ressentit une violente envie de l'embrasser, il se retint et tourna son regard vers les enfants.

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus aussi et se ressemblaient beaucoup, sauf que le garçonnet était brun.

« Vous voulez bien venir avec nous? Leur demanda t-il.

La fillette hésita à répondre, dans son monde la gentillesse était très rare et elle restait un peu méfiante, mais brusquement son petit frère la lâcha et se jeta contre Blaise en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Manger! Dit-il en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Pour un petit bout comme lui il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant que les bras d'un adulte qui parlait gentiment, il était épuisé, depuis deux jours que leur mère était morte sa sœur et lui vivaient dans la terreur, ils n'avaient eut que des coups de pieds et des baffes de la part des voisins et de la matrone qui ne supportaient pas leurs pleurs, alors ils s'étaient cachés comme ils pouvaient pour éviter les coups et n'avaient rien avalé.

Voyant son frère la fillette n'hésita pas plus, elle était si fatiguée elle aussi d'avoir peur, elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un, elle s'approcha timidement de Ron qui lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Tout les deux se redressèrent et les déposèrent sur leurs selles.

Parvenus dans les quartiers plus aisés ils s'arrêtèrent à la première boulangerie qu'ils rencontrèrent, pour acheter des gaufres chaudes recouvertes de sucre.

Pour les deux enfants, aux yeux luisants de gourmandise, ce fut un véritable festin, ils n'en avaient jamais mangé, c'était beaucoup trop cher pour le peu que gagnait leur mère dans l'usine de poudre où elle s'était épuisée.

Et cinq minutes plus tard ils avaient du sucre jusqu'aux oreilles.

-

Harry, lui, passa la journée à réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas l'envie de se précipiter chez Draco qui lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Il avait eut tellement de mal à se remettre de leur séparation.

Si cela devait se reproduire il ne le supporterait pas.

Toute la journée il erra à travers les pièces, se tordant les mains et se torturant l'esprit, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

La nuit était tombée quand l'arrivée de Ron et Blaise, accompagnés des deux enfants, lui fit oublier pour un temps son problème.

-

Mais malgré toute sa curiosité Ron et Blaise ne répondirent à ses questions qu'après avoir installé une chambre pour les enfants, leur avoir donné un bain, puis après être redescendu le noir leur prépara un bon repas.

Enfin, alors que le frère et la sœur mangeaient avec un appétit qui faisait plaisir à voir, les trois amis s'installèrent au salon et là Ron et Blaise lui racontèrent leur aventure.

Harry les félicita vivement, il trouvait très beau la manière dont ils avaient agit.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et sans façon ils s'installèrent sur les genoux de Ron et Blaise, ils semblaient maintenant avoir une confiance totale en eux et les avaient adoptés.

« Harry je te présente Léonie et Charly! Annonça le rouquin.

Les deux concernés se mirent à fixer le brun qui leur sourit.

« On ne se connait pas encore mais je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je suis votre oncle Harry.

« Oncle Rarry? Répéta le garçonnet qui se blottit contre le torse de Ron.

« Harry! Le reprit sa sœur qui semblait très intelligente et très sérieuse pour son âge.

Elle était assise sur les genoux de Blaise qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux, les lissant d'une main.

« Maman elle me brossait tous les soirs! Lui dit-elle avec tristesse.

Le noir lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et la déposa près de lui avant de se lever.

« Ne bouges pas je reviens.

Deux minutes plus tard il était de retour, une brosse à la main, et la reprenant sur ses genoux il se mit à brosser la belle crinière.

Silencieux Harry observa la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée, donnant une agréable et douce chaleur, Blaise et la petite fille qui papotait volontiers tandis qu'il s'occupait avec un plaisir visible, pour tous les deux, de ses cheveux.

Ron, qui de son côté chantonnait à voix basse, la joue posée sur le front du garçonnet qui s'endormait dans ses bras rassurants, l'air heureux et détendu.

Cette scène était apaisante, elle donnait une telle impression de bonheur tranquille qu'il les envia, tout en étant heureux pour eux, ces enfants n'auraient pas pu mieux tomber, ses deux amis leur donneraient l'amour et le foyer dont ils avaient besoin.

« Vous formez une vrai famille! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire à voix haute........ça fait plaisir à voir et je vous envie.

Blaise s'immobilisa, brosse en l'air, et le fixa.

« Tu en as une qui t'attend! Dit-il........mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse décider si tu en veux! Rajouta t-il, il ne voulait pas le forcer dans son choix.

Harry lui rendit son regard, un long moment durant lequel les pensées se heurtèrent dans sa tête, et il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, même si elle serait difficile et qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas sûr de lui.

«Je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille pour qu'on s'explique! Dit-il........après je verrais.

« Bien, c'est la meilleure solution! Approuva Blaise......il faut que vous parliez.

« Le problème c'est que face à lui c'est difficile de réfléchir, surtout si il cherche à m'approcher! Avoua le brun qui rougit.......je me sens pas capable de lui résister et ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas accepter n'importe quoi parce que mon amour pour lui m'aveugle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas! Intervint Ron.......j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui durant le temps qu'on a passé ensemble et il sait tout ça, il est sensé et je ne crois pas qu'il te sautera dessus comme ça.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire sans joie et se leva.

« J'espère...........mais j'ai mal rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir.

-

Au petit matin Harry sella un cheval et prit le chemin du manoir.

-

De leur côté Ron et Blaise, qui en avaient beaucoup parlé, se préparaient à aller au village le plus proche pour embaucher deux aides, avec les deux enfants et l'auberge ils allaient avoir besoin de personnel, une qui travaillerait en salle et l'autre qui s'occuperait des gamins durant la journée.

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour trouver leur premier employé.

Alors qu'ils étaient dehors et s'apprêtaient à partir Severus et Neville se présentèrent, ce dernier, assez surprit en voyant les deux gamins, tout comme Severus, ne dit pourtant rien et prenant immédiatement Ron par le bras il l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

« Ron, je voulais m'excuser........commença t-il d'un air désolé.

Mais le rouquin ne le laissa pas continuer.

« Arrêtes! Fit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.........t'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu avais raison, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser finalement, je me suis fait une montagne pour rien........et puis tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu le sais, alors comment veux-tu que je t'en veuilles? N'en parlons plus d'accord?

Neville eut un lumineux sourire et opina, soulagé, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu perdre l'amitié de l'un de ses amis, Harry et lui étaient tous les deux comme ses frères.

Il serra Ron dans ses bras puis recula.

« C'est qui ces deux petits gamins? Demanda t-il.

Le rouquin sourit et tandis qu'ils revenaient vers les quatre autres qui attendaient, il lui raconta comment Blaise et lui se retrouvaient maintenant chefs de famille.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison tout en discutant sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants, et c'est là que Neville se proposa, sous l'œil étonné de Severus qui ne dit rien.

« Je peux m'en occuper moi! Fit-il avec vivacité........je peux venir ici le matin, ou venir les prendre et les emmener au manoir, je te les ramènerais le soir, Severus et moi en prendront soin.

Ron et Blaise, surprit, se regardèrent, c'était une très bonne idée ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui, puis, comme prit d'un doute, leurs yeux se tournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers Severus qui haussa un sourcil railleur sous leurs regards perplexes et indécis.

« Je vous promet de ne pas les découper en rondelles! Plaisanta t-il.

Ron et Blaise sourirent.

« C'est d'accord! Fit le noir........vous allez passer la journée avec nous, il faut que vous fassiez connaissance.

-

Et durant cette journée Neville, Blaise et Ron faillirent mourir de rire à plusieurs reprises, dieu seul sait pourquoi mais Léonie tomba sous le charme de Severus qu'elle ne lâcha plus, elle lui prenait la main, grimpait sur ses genoux dés qu'il était assit, lui posait sans cesse des questions, et la gêne de ce dernier qui ne savait que faire pour l'éviter était comique.

Mais il avait beau lui faire de gros yeux il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser, plus il la fuyait plus elle le cherchait, et finalement, aussi étrange que cela paraisse Severus finit par apprécier la présence de la petite fille qui n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et cela lui plaisait.

A la fin de la journée ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

-

Harry arriva au manoir en fin d'après-midi et le majordome qui lui ouvrit eut un grand sourire en le voyant, il aimait bien le brun et savait l'importance qu'il avait pour son maître.

Il lui indiqua que Draco se trouvait au salon et le laissa y aller seul.

-

Le cœur battant comme un sourd il entra dans la pièce.

Draco qui était assit sur le canapé, sa fille dans les bras, releva les yeux en entendant des pas et eut l'air de se statufier en le voyant, son regard gris chavira et Harry, qui s'immobilisa les vit se noyer de larmes.

Puis le blond parut se reprendre et eut un sourire timide.

« Tu es venu.

« Juste pour parler! Fit le brun qui essaya de donner de la fermeté à sa voix sans y parvenir, il était trop ému et elle tremblait un peu, tout disparaissait autour de lui, il ne voyait plus que celui dont il ne cessait de rêver.

« Oui bien sûr! Murmura Draco.......je comprends.

Ils se turent et se dévisagèrent longuement, avec avidité, il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vu, et tellement de sentiments inoubliés passaient dans leurs regards, ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre.

La nourrice qui se trouvait là comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, elle s'avança vers Draco et lui prit l'enfant des bras avant de quitter la pièce.

Le blond et le brun ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux durant ce temps, et dés qu'ils furent seuls, malgré ses belles résolutions, Harry craqua et en deux bonds il fut sur Draco.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut totalement fou, violent et amoureux, c'était comme si chacun cherchait à dévorer l'autre.

-

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17.**

**-**

Ce fut Draco qui mit un terme à leur baiser enflammé, même si ce fut difficile.

Quand il parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte d'Harry, qui semblait prit d'une véritable furie amoureuse, il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien, il y avait tellement d'amour et de désir dans les yeux verts qu'il eut du mal à résister, mais rien que pour lui il savait qu'ils devaient parler avant de se laisser aller à leurs sens.

« Harry écoutes-moi! Dit-il en maintenant fermement son visage, le brun tentant de se rapprocher pour reprendre sa bouche.........il faut qu'on parle, il faut que tout soit clair entre nous.

Harry le fixa un instant, déçu, puis son regard assombrit par le désir s'éclaircit.

« Tu as raison! Soupira t-il.........tu sais, c'est bien ce que je voulais en arrivant, mais quand je t'ai vu........

Il laissa sa phase en suspend et Draco sourit.

« C'est pareil pour moi, mais je sais que tu dois te poser plein de questions........je ne te laisserais pas repartir d'ici Harry alors je veux que tu sois certain que je t'aime........

« Attends! Le coupa le brun en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.......je ne doute pas de ton amour, mais maintenant tu as une belle-famille et j'ai peur que cela leur déplaise si ils apprennent que leur petite-fille est élevé par deux hommes.......alors si cela arrivait, si ils cherchaient à te l'enlever est-ce que tu leur ferais face où est-ce que tu me tournerais de nouveau le dos?........tu m'abandonnerais encore par devoir?

« Non! Répondit Draco avec une assurance certaine dans le ton et visible dans son regard........je me battrais pour ma fille et pour toi, c'est envers vous deux que j'ai des devoirs.......jamais plus on ne nous séparera, ça je te le promet, on s'expatriera au bout du monde si c'est nécessaire mais nous resterons ensemble.

Harry sourit.

« J'ai confiance, c'est ce que je voulais entendre et le reste n'a plus d'importance..........tu sais de toutes façon je serais incapable de repartir j'ai trop besoin de toi, tu m'as tellement manqué! Murmura t-il avant que leurs bouches se joignent de nouveau.

-

Harry ne repartit plus et ce fut le retour du bonheur dans le manoir qui se mit à résonner de rires.

-

Le brun, qui au début appréhendait un peu sa rencontre avec l'héritière, se prit rapidement d'affection pour Harriette, surnommée Hattie, au fil des mois elle devenait le portrait craché de son père et Harry en était dingue, il imaginait déjà la beauté qu'elle allait être dans quelques années et le nombre de prétendants qu'il ferait fuir à coup de mousquet.

-

**Un peu plus d'un an passa.**

**-**

A l'auberge tout allait bien, Léonie et Charly grandissaient entourés par Ron, Blaise, Neville et Severus.

La petite fille, qui les aimait tous autant, portait quand même toujours une dévotion particulière à Severus qui s'était mit à lui apprendre l'équitation et l'escrime.

Elle était devenue un véritable garçon manqué, risque-tout et indomptable elle n'avait peur de rien et ne tenait pas en place plus de cinq minutes, au grand plaisir de Severus qui appréciait son caractère sauvage.

Un matin, Blaise horrifié l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre un ciseaux à la main, elle venait de couper toutes ses magnifiques boucles rousse et l'avait regardé d'un air de défi, un grand sourire satisfait sur la figure.

Elle avait coupé si court qu'elle ressemblait à un hérisson et le noir avait faillit en faire une attaque, il adorait sa chevelure dont il prenait grand soin.

Severus, Ron et Neville eux n'avaient pu s'empêcher de pleurer de rire en la voyant, ce qui n'avait pas vexée la gamine qui en avait fait autant.

Elle refusait aussi de s'habiller en fille, piétinant avec hargne toutes les robes qu'on tentait de lui mettre et exigeant des vêtements masculin noirs, comme Severus.

« Je suis un garçon! Martelait-elle, poings sur les hanches et le regard fulgurant.

Au bout de quelques temps les quatre hommes avaient cessé de tenter de lui faire comprendre que non, elle ferait la différence d'elle-même en grandissant, sa réaction était un peu normale vu qu'elle vivait entouré d'hommes.

Charly était par contre un doux rêveur, très calme, et Blaise exulta en s'apercevant qu'il avait beaucoup de goût pour la cuisine, plus tard l'auberge reviendrait aux deux enfants et il était bon de savoir qu'un des deux reprendrait le flambeau.

Dés qu'il avait un peu de temps Blaise le prenait donc avec lui dans la cuisine, où ils s'enfermaient, et lui donnait des cours, pour commencer de pâtisserie, beaucoup plus agréable pour un enfant, et on les entendait rire de loin.

En général quand ils avaient terminé, et que Ron avait le droit d'entrer, c'est lui qui n'était pas loin de faire une attaque en voyant l'état de la pièce.

C'était le bonheur pour tous.

-

Mais les ennuis n'étaient pas loin, ce que craignait Harry se réalisa.

-

« Draco! Fit Harry qui vint se blottir dans les bras du blond qui venait d'entrer dans le salon........j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.......qu'on nous épie.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis longtemps?

« Trois ou quatre mois! Répondit le brun qui posa son front contre le sien........au début je pensais que je me faisais des idées mais plusieurs domestiques m'ont dit avoir vu des étrangers roder dans le coin.

Le blond sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir.

« Ma belle-famille! Soupira t-il........que je leur amène Hattie de temps en temps ne doit pas leur suffire, ils m'ont fait surveiller et maintenant ils savent qu'on vit ensemble..........c'était trop beau pour durer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

« Monsieur?........un coursier vient d'apporter un courrier important! Les interrompit le majordome qui vint tendre un petit plateau d'argent sur lequel était posée une lettre scellée par un cachet de cire.

Harry et Draco se séparèrent et ce dernier s'empara de la missive qu'il décacheta.

« Ça vient du procureur du roi! Lut-il d'une voix blanche.......ma belle-famille réclame la garde d'Hattie, arguant de notre homosexualité.

« Oh non! S'exclama Harry.......il faut qu'on aille à Londres.

« Non, toi tu restes là avec Hattie! Décréta le blond.......moi je vais tenter de voir le roi, autant aller directement au plus haut.

Le brun l'enlaça tendrement et ils échangèrent un long baiser, pour se rassurer et se donner de la force.

-

Draco fut absent dix jours, et quand il revint il semblait assez abattu.

Il raconta à Harry que tout Londres ne parlait plus que de leur affaire, ils étaient le point de mire de toute la société, à tous les niveaux, certains criant au scandale que deux hommes élèvent une enfant et soutenant la belle-famille, d'autres, moins nombreux étaient de leur côté, d'autre encore riaient sans prendre partit.

Il avait quand même pu voir le roi et la reine qui l'avaient bien reçu, mais avaient réservé leur décision.

Draco la recevrait sous peu.

Le couple commença à songer sérieusement à l'exil.

-

Puis, environ deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'Harry et Draco, entourés de leurs amis et des enfants, revenaient d'une promenade, un carrosse s'arrêta devant eux, dans la cour du manoir.

La portière s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond, habillé à la dernière mode en descendit.

« Timothy? S'exclama Harry, abasourdis.

Blaise qui tenait Ron par la main sentit ce dernier se crisper, mais il ne bougea pas.

Tous très intrigué ils observèrent le blond qui leur fit un petit salut et se tourna vers l'intérieur du carrosse, il aida une jeune femme à en descendre.

Une jeune femme superbe aux grands yeux vifs et délurés qui leur fit une révérence, avec un adorable sourire espiègle qui donnait envie de lui répondre.

« Ma fiancée, Elisabeth! Leur présenta Timothy qui parut brusquement un peu gêné par tous ces regards.

« Hem.........! fit-il ne sachant trop comment commencer.......je vous dois beaucoup à tous........je suis maintenant cuisinier personnel du roi....

« En si peu de temps? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry, bien que pas vraiment étonné, c'était un poste très élevé et très recherché, mais il se doutait que le jeune homme était trop débrouillard pour ne pas grimper rapidement les échelons.

Personne d'autre ne dit un mot, ils fixaient le couple, comme en attente.

« Oui! Répondit Timothy avec fierté.........enfin j'ai eut un peu d'aide! Précisa t-il en jetant un tendre regard à sa compagne........Elisabeth est la suivante préférée de la reine qui ne lui refuse rien et lui a glissé un mot à mon sujet.......maintenant je prépare tous les repas royaux et le roi est devenu fou de ma cuisine.........ça c'est à toi Blaise que je le dois.

Le noir lui fit un bref remerciement de la tête.

« C'est très bien tout ça! Intervint Draco, il ne ressentait pas de jalousie face à l'ex amant d'Harry, il avait apparemment l'air très amoureux de sa compagne et lui il était sûr de l'amour du brun à son égard, mais il ne voyait pas la raison de sa visite.........peut-on vous aider en quoi que ce soit?

« Non, c'est moi, enfin nous qui vous avons apporté notre aide! Sourit Timothy qui s'avança vers lui.........tous le monde connaît votre affaire avec votre belle-famille qui avait l'air mal partie pour vous, alors Elisabeth et moi avons parlé pour vous à leurs majestés, qui ont daignés nous écouter, à plusieurs reprises, parce qu'il était très satisfait le roi m'avait accordé des faveurs dont je n'ai pas profité.........là je lui en ai demandé une pour vous, je devais bien ça à Harry, Ron et Blaise.............et voilà! Termina t-il en sortant de sous son pourpoint une lettre, scellé par le cachet royal, qu'il lui tendit.

Intrigué Draco la prit, l'ouvrit, et tandis qu'il lisait son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire heureux.

« Ma belle-famille est déboutée de sa plainte! Fit-il.......le roi a décrété que la garde, pleine et entière de ma fille me serait laissé.

Harry en fit un bond de joie et il saisit Timothy dans ses bras pour une accolade.

« Merci, merci!

Après s'être écarté le jeune blond s'approcha de Ron et Blaise.

« Je m'excuse pour le tort que je vous ai causé à tous les deux! Dit-il en regardant le rouquin droit dans les yeux.......j'espère que vous accepterez de me pardonner! Termina t-il en tendant une main.

Ron n'hésita pas, sa crispation du premier moment avait disparue depuis longtemps.

« Tu viens largement de te racheter! Dit-il dans un sourire en lui serrant la main.

De leur côté Draco et Harry prirent chacun Elisabeth par un bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur du manoir.

« Le voyage depuis Londres est très long et vous devez être fatiguée! Fit le blond........vous êtes nos invités.

Ron et Blaise entourèrent Timothy, ces deux derniers se mettant à parler recettes, le blond en avait créer des nouvelles et souhaitait les lui faire goûter pour qu'il lui donne son avis.

Le couple était adopté.

Neville, qui portait Hattie endormie, suivit ainsi que Severus entouré par Léonie et Charly qui se chamaillaient, la petite fille, toujours aussi vive, le menaçait d'une épée en bois, cherchant un duel que le garçonnet refusait en se plaquant entre les jambes de Severus qui trébucha et perdant patience finit par les attraper tous les deux sans douceur par le col pour les faire entrer, les portant à bout de bras.

Pas impressionnés les enfants se mirent à gigoter tout en riant.

-

Le repas du soir, repas préparé par Blaise et Timothy, fut très gai, la grande salle à manger résonnait de voix et d'éclats de rire, accompagnés par le bruit des couverts.

Et tout en discutant Harry et Draco se regardaient souvent en souriant, des regards amoureux et des sourires heureux.

Ils étaient tellement soulagés.

Ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur bonheur tranquillement, sans crainte, rien ni personne ne pourrait plus s'interposer entre eux, et l'avenir leur semblait radieux.

Enfin totalement libre de s'aimer et d'être ensemble.

**-**

**FIN.**

**-**

**Je me fais l'effet de radoter lol, mais je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir suivit cette histoire.**

**Bisous et merci à vous!**


End file.
